Harry Potter and the Rise of the Kutillians
by Padfootlet
Summary: AU starts after 5th year. During times of great darkness the Kutillians born of Mother Magic and Father Time shall rise to protect the innocent. Harry is a Kutillian and Draco Malfoy is his Mate! Super Power Harry. bleach cross over sort of R
1. meeting of mothers and sons

ok this is not my first fan fic. i do own the knew things such as: kutilians( & there history), kitarus( & there history), mother magic, father time, vamprulisis flower, vuprula, the plot line, and Hogwarts(not the school will be explaned later in the story). i am american so beware i dont know british slang or geogrophy. this story will be interactive w/ the reviewers. you get to choose what way it will go.

* * *

**St.mungos June 5th 1980**

The malfoy family was very happy. they had produced a wonderful heir. He would be named Draconis irimose Malfoy. His eyes were a deep icy blue. His hair was almost white and his skin was a light creamy color. Yes he would lead the malfoy family well. They sent there son off with the healer for his early checkups.

That night while the small child slept in his crib a bright silvery light started to glow in the corner. It began to shape into a young woman by the looks of it. In all actuality she was as old as time himself. Her deep silver hair coiled down her back to barely brush the ground. Wise, warm, loving, and kind grey eyes graced her face along with high cheek bones and soft full lips. She smiled as she walked to the crib that held her son to be. Her grey gown flowing around her like water, as she gently reached in to the crib and picked him up. He snuggled into her warm body. She brushed a stray hair from his face.

"My beautiful draconis you shall guide him through the darkness. He will need you whether he knows it or not. You are one of my gifts to the world. Severus shall guide you when needed." She said in a hauntingly calm voice. She placed a silvery kiss on his forehead, he glowed bright silver as it dissolved in to his skin. "Good by my son." She said as she faded away.

**St.mungos July 31st 1980 **

Lily potter sat in the hospital bed her new born son snuggling deep in her arms. Harrold James potter. She smiled she would love and cherish him with everything they had. She looked over to the chair to see James asleep in an uncomfortable position. She softy set her ebony haired, green eyed boy in the crib. She fell asleep as a bright silver light started to grow in the corner of the room. It began to shape into a young woman once again she walked to the crib that held her next son to be. Her grey gown flowing around her like water, as she gently reached in to the crib and picked him up. He snuggled into her warm body. She tucked a stray hair behind one of his ears.

"My wonderful harrold you shall go through much darkness but you shall prevail no matter what. Your live will be hard I am sorry for I can not change that. Your mate will help you even if you don't need him he will be there for you always and so shall Severus. He may be hard on the out side but he is a good person on the inside. Don't deny your love. It will guide you young one. My love is with you." She placed a silvery kiss on his forehead, he glowed bright silver as it dissolved in to his skin and placed him back in the crib. She pulled a silver locket with a black rose from one of her many pockets and placed it around lily neck. "Protect him with your love my beautiful daughter." She said as she faded away. Lilly turned on her side and wrapped her hand around the locket in her sleep. Two words whispered from her mouth, "I will."


	2. welcome back to hell harry

Disclaimer: I don't own.

Warning: contains slash, rape, abuse, cutting, suicide attempts, and fluff.

Pairings: harry/Draco, ron/hrm, or blaze (boy)/hrm. Ginny/nev.

Harry stared out the window of the dursleys car watching as the houses and cars wiped by as blurs of speed. _Just like my life and control._ He felt a pair of eyes boring in to him. He glanced up to the rear-view mirror and locked eyes with his uncle. His stomach dropped and he filled with fear and dread. His uncle had a wild and feral look in his eyes, a look Harry had grown to fear at the young tender age of five.

**flashback**

Harry sat in his old musty cuboard waiting for the dursleys to go to sleep so he could get some food from the pantry. He had hidden some old forgotten jerky when he had been forced to re organize the pantry earlier that week. When all he could hear was dudlys snores, he crept out of the cupboard and in to the pantry. He quickly grabbed the bag and was about to go back to his cupboard when he heard the front door slam loudly and his uncle fall in the dark, most likely over the cupboard door he left open. His eyes widened and fear surged through him.

"BOY!" his uncle bellowed drunkenly.

The drill company was loosing money and Vernon's pay check was half the size it normally was. He had taken up drinking to solve his problems. It worked for him but it was the beginning of a horror story for Harry. He felt his uncles eyes lock on to him through the ajar door which was soon slammed back in to the wall. Vernon's eyes were blood shot and gleaming with hatred and something else that Harry couldn't place. His uncle grabbed him by the color of his overly large shirt and threw him into the kitchen. His head slammed in to the edge of the table as his uncle stalked towards him an insanely evil look on his face making him look like a twisted demon. His uncle grabbed his arm roughly and yanked him to the middle of the floor while pulling his shoulder out of the socket. Harry screamed with pain. His uncle slapped him across the face multiple times. Screaming,

"SHUT IT YOU FITHY FREAKY, WHORE! YOU DARE TO STEAL FOOD FROM US BOY! WELL YOUR GOING TO START PAYING ME BACK FOR ALL OR MONEY AND TIME WEVE WASTED ON YOU!" he roughly pulled Harry's pants down to his ankles and pulled his down as well. Harry's eyes widened in horror and fear. He started to squirm away but it was too late. That was the day he lost his innocence. That was the first time he had been raped by his uncle. Soon his uncle began forcing him to give him personal jobs, and sell him to his friends for money. He was a filthy whore and he knew it.

**end of flashback**

His uncle had stopped the rape a little after his tenth birthday. But he continued to beat him for everything he did wrong. The beatings had calmed down after he got his letter to Hogwarts. Sure he still got a few kicks and punches from Dudley and he was starved but it was peace to him. _And now it's over._ He thought to himself that night as his uncle plunged into him once again. His eyes dimmed to a pail green once again. _And I deserve this and much more._

**Please read very important!**

I have many ideas on what could happen in this story. I just don't know which one I will choose.

**1) Dumbledore and the others are good**

**Or**

**2) They are bad.**

I will have you choose what will happen in this story partly. There are so many ways this story could go. imight notwright another chappi till i know the answer so u better review.**R&R**


	3. The Customer

**Disclaimer: dada yad yada bla I don't own this**

**A/N: o thanks to those who have reviewed but I need more. Dumbledore and company won't be coming in for a couple chppies but I need the answer. Dumbledore and comp: good or bad. The people on Harry's side are as follows: Draco, Severus, Ginny, Blaze, Fred, George, Bill, Charley, Remus, Neville, and Tonks. The ones that must be decided are: McGonagall, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and the overall community. This chaps a bit short cus I didn't think any more would work with this chappie. That's all for now!**

**Mini-Moony: I'm the beta and therefore think I should get to put in some words for all the typos I have to put up with! And I think there should be more suggestive scenes and I want to know who agrees with me!**

Harry gazed up at the ceiling of his so-called-room. It was worse than it had ever been before. The only things in the room were an old lumpy mattress in the corner, a small three-legged desk under the window, and a rotten particleboard wardrobe with a broken mirror on the front. He had stowed his most prized positions: his wand, cloak, photo album, Sirius mirror and knife, in the loose floor board now located under the mattress.

It had been two days at least, since the night his uncle had brutally taken him once again. He winced with pain as he limped to the broken dusty mirror. He gazed with sadness at his reflection. His chest sported burses and belt marks both old and new. He winced slightly as he brushed his thin fingers over a particular nasty burse. He was positive his uncle had damaged his ribs. His inner thighs were pretty bad. Nail marks where his uncle had pried his legs open were starting to get infected. His hips sported multiple cuts all-varying in depth, length, and size. Although he couldn't see his back he knew the scars were there. All his previous tormentors had marked him in some way or form. His hair was matted with his blood and was sticking to his face. He looked deep into the eyes of his reflection. Pale emotionless they stared back at him. He looked like he did just like before Hogwarts and magic came into his life. He grabbed a pair of boxers, one of his smallest of Dudley's hand-me-down shirts, a pair of overly large pants, and went to take a shower.

Harry let the warm water pulsated on his shoulders and ran down his damaged and used body. Tears fell from his dull eyes mixing with the steam and water. _It will start again soon. I know it will. He needs money. _Harry thought solemnly as tears continued to fall but he paid no heed to them. He began to roughly scrub his skin hoping and wishing he could wash away his past. He knew it would never happen, he couldn't forget, fate wouldn't allow it. He turned and put the water on full heat letting it burn and sting his abused skin. He reeled in the pain and heat, letting it wash over him. His body screamed with agony but he didn't care. He was tattered, lost, and broken beyond repair. His teary eyes landed on a razor. He nimbly grabbed it without thinking and lightly scraped it across forearms repeatedly. He gazed at the dark crimson liquid bubble up then stream down his arm. He had found a freedom none could take. He smiled despite the pain coursing through his small frame. His uncle ripping him from the shower and throwing him to the floor pulled him from his pain.

"Trying to kill yourself, whore? You know I wont allow that. You get me too much pleasure and money for me to let you die for now. Now go and put the clothes that are in your room on." He said with a deathly furious tone. Harry shakily got up off the wet, bloody floor. He nearly vomited at the so-called clothes on the bed. Pair of tight leather stripper pants, spiked dog collar, a black mesh shirt, and black makeup lay on the bed.

"You better have that on and yourself done up in ten minutes or you will wish you were dead; and put a pair of sweats on over it. I don't want you to ruin the surprise for my customer." His uncle bellowed.

Ten minuets later he came down the stairs covered by his sweats and an old pair of sunglasses. His uncle grabbed him and pulled him outside. He then proceeded to push him in the car. They soon arrived at and old aristocratic house. Vernon turned in his seat and said, "You better milk this customer for all there worth. Don't come home unless you have over 5,ooo pounds. Got it?" Harry nodded numbly as he got out of the car and walked to the gate and pressed the buzzer. It crackled for a moment then a voice asked him why he was there. He winced as he said the code "Toy for Mr. Tomicus." The gate swung open and he walked to the door. It opened and a woman lead him threw a maze of hallways until they reached a pair of double doors. She opened them pushed him in then shut and locked the door behind him he looked at the room.

A poll was in a spot light and there were over 50 'toys' near it and a stereo. An old man sat in a chair near the poll.

"I'm waiting." Said the man a hint of lust in his voice. He took off the sweats and glasses and proceeded to the stereo and pushed play. An erotic song started as he sauntered to the poll.

**A/N: mature content go to the next chapter if you do not want to read this I will warn with bold for mature content.**

Â

He wrapped his leg around the poll and ground his hips into it roughly. He arched hi back erotically as he swung himself around the poll and scratched at it like a cat sensually. He turned and pressed his back to the poll as he cupped himself and sucked his finger. He then sauntered to the man. He noticed the man shifting around as he became aroused. Harry stopped in front of the man and grabbed his hands he placed them on his inner thighs and moved them to his groin and had the hand push and gab him hard and painfully. He had the man play with him and then sat on the mans lap facing him. He ground himself into the man scratching at him in mock pleasure. On the inside Harry was dieing. This was a natural instinct to him unfortunately. The man soon came all over Harry and himself. Panting he handed Harry a 10,000 pound note.


	4. Of Black, White, and Grey

Disclaimer: I own all of it! No I dont if I did would this be here?

Pairings: lots of H/D

Mini-Moony: Lucky I caught some typos tell me how Im doing as a Beta!

Â

Â

Â

Harry slowly slid off the ledge back in to his room. He clumsy limped to his bed before collapsing on it. His uncle had stopped sending him to people he now didnt care what happened to Harry. Vernon had enough money. He grimaced as he looked at his broken leg slowly remembering how he had got it.

Â

. /flashback. /

Â

Harry sat at his desk thinking of last years events._ Sirius._ He thought._ Im sorry. Its my fault. If only I had practiced oclumency. If only it hadnt been me. If only, _the list went on and on. He was jerked out of his thoughts by the slam of the front door.

"BOY!" his uncle roared as he climbed up the stairs.

_Crap_. Harry mentally slapped himself. As his door was wrenched open.

"YOU!" his uncle slurred. _Great_ Harry thought _hes drunk_.

His uncle slapped him and grabbed his wrist and pulled him out of his room and pushed him towards the stairs. Harry lost his balance and tumbled down them. He landed at an odd angle. He heard a loud crunch and saw his leg was bleeding. Then the pain over took him.

His uncles fist collided with his ribs followed by another crack. And every thing went black.

. / End. /

He had woken up in the same place he had blacked out and was forced to clean up the blood. He couldnt write the order about the abuse because his uncle watched and checked every note. The scary thing was that he didnt want the order to come. He deserved what he got.

Suddenly his uncle came in to his room with a maniac grin. Harry paled when his uncle pulled out the kitchen knife.

"U-uncle v-v-Vernon? Whats that for?" Harry asked fearing the answer. He could smell the whisky on him.

"You" was all he said as he lodged it in his gut before wrenching it out roughly. Harry didnt scream. He wouldnt give him that satisfaction. Vernon eyes gleamed with malice and glee as he watched the blood run down Harrys body. A hungry look passed over his face. Harry was brutally thrown to the ground and his pants ripped from his body. He struggled against his uncle with all his might. He didnt want this. Despite his struggling Vernon began pleasuring himself.

Suddenly there was a bang that knocked Vernon backwards onto the forgotten knife that had fallen. Harry was frozen with horror. His uncle was dead. He wasnt sure how to feel, he was happy he was gone but he was sad another person had died. Then a scream filled the room. He grabbed his wand and fled the room running as fast as his damaged body allowed him. At the bottom of the stairs were about ten death eaters torturing his cousin and aunt.

"Get him!" one to his left yelled.

Harry sent a stunner at the nearest one.

"Imperameta" came a voice from his left. He ducked just in time as it collided with the wall.

"Patrificus totalus" Harry yelled hitting the one in front who knocked down the other behind him. He turned and was hit full force with the cruciartus. He fell to the ground thrashing in more pain then normal because of the stab wound. The death eaters laughed at him.

"So this is how the great Harry potter stands up to us. Pathetic. From the way the lord talks of you Id have thought you to be better than this." Harry focused on the pain and numbed it a bit as he slowly got up and glared at them. They stumbled back in shock. No one but the dark lord could do that. Harry stunned both of them and gathered all his belongings and fled from the house. He shrunk his belongings and put them in his pockets before running from the house.

He ran hard and fast jumping over fences and walls. After about an hour he came to the country part of Surry. He continued running. The sun was beginning to rise at this time. He was tired so he stopped at a tree and sat down. Without realizing it he fell asleep.

He woke again as the sun was setting to voices.

"O Greg lookie err. We got us a pretty one" this one was slow and slurred.

"My, it seems we have. Lets have some fun with this one." The other voice said in a suggestive tone. Harrys eyes snapped open to see to men lingering over him with a strange gleam in their eyes.

* * *

Draco Malfoycursed at his current predicament. He had refused to get the dark mark and his father had started beating him thinking it would make him succumb to his demands. The reason Draco had changed his mind was that he had witnessed one of their 'special' meetings

\ Flashback/

Draco was wondering the manor when he heard a sound from one of the rooms. He opened the door a small amount and nearly barfed at the sight. They were playing with and torturing woman, children, and men in the most disgusting way possible. He watched as his own father raped a boy of less than twelve and then set him ablaze and raped him again wile using the cruciartus. The people were filth he would never stoop that low.

\end/

At this moment he was running threw the manor dogging death eaters and spells left and right. He gathered his things and hopped on his nimbus 2000 and shot off away from the place of horrors. He flew at top speed until he knew they were gone. Draco then slowed and looked at the county side. Something caught his eye and he stopped above it as he looked at the sight anger filled him. He jumped off his broom with out a thought. The only thing in his mind was 'protect this person at all costs.' He landed between the two men and the boy.

"Leave him alone." He snarled at them. The one to his right looked him up and down and said, "O my, it seems we have found another petty item to play with." Draco knew what he meant and went to punch the man as the other pulled a gun out. He was not as stupid as people thought he knew about muggle weapons.

"Now, now, lets not have any of that. Now lets see what do I want you two to do."

"You will not touch him." Said Draco with a slight growl. _Why am I so protective of this kid?_ He thought to himself.

"Greg Im tired of all this" said the man as he pulled the trigger

"No!" shouted Draco at the top of his lungs. The bullet sped at the boy. behind him and a ripping sound was heard as a pair of silvery white wings burst forth from Dracos back blocking the boy. The bullet hit the wing and bounced off. A pulse of raw power surrounded Draco. The two men stared in awe and horror. They both fainted.

The wings disappeared as he turned around. He looked the boy over and found he was in bad condition. He had a stab wound in his gut that was bleeding a lot, a busted lip, swollen eye, a broken leg, and other numerous things. He checked his face for other things that he might be able to fix when he stopped. There on the boys forehead was a lightning bolt scar.

He had saved Harry potter.

A/N: Woot Cliffy! um... yeh...lets go bother snape.


	5. Angels among us

Disclaimer: I own everything on this planet. Except Harry potter series. NOT well the not owning Harry potter was true. I also don't own the song at the end.

Draco just stared in shock. The Harry Potter, the golden boy of the world, their savior, was just a boy. A poor abused boy. _Just like me_ thought Draco. He tore a strip of cloth from his shirt to make a bandage. After he was cleaned up a bit Draco put Harry on the front of his broom and sat behind him. He wrapped one of his arms around the boy and used the other to steer the broom. There was only one person he could trust right now and that was Severus Snape.

They had been flying for a while when Draco had a sudden urge to duck. It was a very good thing he followed that feeling. A moment later a green light speed past where he had just been. He looked back and cursed. About 5 death eaters were chasing them. As soon as he looked back they started shooting spells at such a fast rate their wand movements were a blur. He did the first thing that came to mind; evade.

He swerved around dogging the magnitude of spells. He then had a brilliant idea. Making sure they followed he dove strait at the ground. He pushed the broom to go as fast as it could as he spiraled gaining even more speed. He knew muggles were watching but he didn't care. He pulled up just skimming his toes in the water. Behind him he heard a loud splash.

One down.

He smirked as he swerved threw the boats docked at the lake. He suddenly dove at the water and came out from under the other side of the boat. He heard a crunch as another death eater collided with the boat.

Two down.

He turned sharply to his left onto a muggle street. He went down till he was grassing the road and went into oncoming traffic. He swerved through the cars none of them noticing. He heard two more crashes as two of the death eaters collided with the on coming cars.

Four down one to go.

He then did something he regretted immediately. He flipped his broom upside down and shot a curse at the death eater. It hit the death eater's head on but he lost his grip on Harry. He dove hard and fast pushing the broom to its limit. He dove under Harry used the sloth grip to grab Harry, swung him onto the broom and speed off to Snape's manor.

The chilly night air nipped at Draco as he landed in front of Snape's manor. He scooped Harry up from his broom and ran into the manor. He had been here many times before and knew the layout very well. He crashed threw the door to his godfather's potion lab and potion storage room. He laid Harry on one of the long tables and used a pair of scissors to cut away his bloodstained shirt. He used a quick cleaning charm to remove the grime from Harry so he could apply the ointments and creams but it did nothing. The blood from harrys back arms and front began dribbling on the floor as Draco continued casting the cleaning charm in despair. Tears of desperation streamed down his face as more blood gathered on the floor. He grabbed as many towels and cloths he could find to try and stop the bleeding. It didn't work.

(Meanwhile)

Severus Snape sat in his office at Hogwarts making plans for next year when a bell rang that some one was in Snape manor. He swept on his cloak and flooed to the manor. As soon as he stepped out of the fireplace he sensed something was wrong. He suddenly heard a voice screaming no over and over again in desperation. He ran to the sound at top speed. He saw that his lab door was gone and he slid to a stop inside his lab at the sight before him.

Draco was kneeling next to a bloody body a large pool of blood surrounded him and the body.

"Draco" he said in exasperation as he ran over to him ignoring the blood that was now staining his robes.

" Help him he's going to die of blood loss soon." Said Draco pointing to the body. Severus cast a cleaning charm on the floor cleaning up the floor and then stopped the bleeding with a clotting potion. He scanned the boy to see the extent of his injuries. He gasped at the amount of damage this boy had inflicted on him. No person should have to go threw this except Voldemort. He turned to Draco for a moment and told him to fill the tub with warm water.

It was best to not use much magic on a person in such a fragile condition. He gently set the boy in the tub and began cleaning of the blood and disinfecting the cuts on his chest. He had Draco hold him as he cleaned the child's back. He gasped at the marks on the child's back. He was branded by people and had words carved into his back. He striped of the boys pants leaving him in boxers when he saw the boxers were drenched in blood. He then saw the claw like scars on the inside of his legs. He knew what they meant. He resisted the urge to barf as he thought of the pain the boy had been through. Finally he started to wash the boys hair to remove the blood caked in it when his eyes landed on a familiar lightning bolt scar on the boys forehead. His eyes widened in shock.

"P-Potter!" he asked to no one in particular.

Draco looked up at his professor with an eyebrow raised. He had never seen him in this much shock. They were both in shock. The boy they had always been jealous of and thought he held himself on a pedestal was just like them.

_No it couldn't be true. Potter was a hero. He couldn't be injured. Every one worshiped him. His relatives were supposed to treat him like a god. No this was not possible. He was not the same as him. they were opposites._ Snape thought to himself but he knew it was not true. The truth was finally reviled. Potter was just a boy who would do any thing for any one just to make them happy no matter how much it hurt him.

After he was bandaged up they dressed him in one of Snapes old pajama bottoms and put him in Severus bed. Draco pulled a chair next to the bed to stay by Potter while Snape lay on the couch by the fire. Draco for the life of him couldn't understand what was going on with him. All these emotions were flooding him and fighting for dominance. He softly grabbed Harry's hand and gently squeezed it with out any thought.

" Hey Potter you have to be all right and become that golden boy again cus me and Sev are at a loss with you right now." He said tears welling up in his eyes and the words became chocked. " You have to get better, I don't know why but for some reason I'm very protective of you right now." And with that Draco fell asleep holding Harry's hand and resting his head on his bed.

Later that night when the hour hand and the minute hand met at the 12 something happened that hadn't happened for almost 16 years. A silver haired woman with kind gray eyes appeared in the corner. A soft smile graced her lips as she saw her two sons. She softly glided to them and held both their hands she softy began to sing to her children.

_May it be an evening star  
Shines down upon you  
May it be when darkness falls  
Your heart will be true  
You walk a lonely road  
Oh! How far you are from home  
_

She softly ran her hand threw Dracos hair. And glanced sadly at Harry.

_  
Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way  
Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now  
_

She placed their hands together and a soft light enveloped both of them.

_  
May it be the shadow's call  
Will fly away  
May it be your journey on  
To light the day  
When the night is overcome  
You may rise to find the sun  
_

As the light faded Harry's wounds were healed and the lady got up and walked away.

_  
Mornie utulie (Darkness has come)  
Believe and you will find your way_

Mornie alantie (Darkness has fallen)  
A promise lives within you now

A promise lives within you now

She shimmered away the last bit of the song just a whisper.

A/N: Yay 3 pages and an inch my longest chapter yet. Well so far I have 2 votes for Dumbledore to be good and one to be bad. If you want him to be bad you better review your answer soon cus if he's bad I want to put in some bashing.


	6. my savior

Disclaimer: I own everything on this planet. Except Harry potter series. NOT well the not owning Harry potter was true. I also don't own the song at the end.

Thanks to all that reviewed. The results for Dumbledore are: good-4/ bad-6.

So bad dumbledor it is! The good characters are as fallowed: Draco, Snape, Tonks, Ginny, Blaze, Remus, Fred, George, and Neville. Im not sure if Bill and/or Charlie will be in the story. Also you get to vote on the following characters and decide if they are good or bad.

Ron

Hermione

Molly/Arthur

Order of Phoenix

Gyffindors

Slitherins

Wizarding world

McGonagall

Also I will just tell you all of the things you will vote on now. I will give you a preview of the story so you will understand some of these. Harry and Draco are a magical creature thing. Most of these wont happen for a while but here they are.

Harry/Draco's relationship is public or privet (secret)

Harry/Draco keep what they are from everyone/ or tell them

Sirius comes back yes or no

Openly oppose Dumbledore or secretly

Sorry for the long A/N and now onto the story!

Mini-Moony: Most of the psychosis was from parts of my own mind!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Talking"

_**Dracos dream**_

_Harrys dream_

A/N: Just a bit of explanation on the first scene. We are flashing between Harry's and Draco's dreams. Also Harry is in a state of insanity in this chapter. He doesn't understand the fact that the Dursleys are dead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dream 

Draco was sitting on a black leather couch, a roaring fire casting light into the room. A strange woman sat across from him. Her warm gray eyes watching him with a bit of sadness

"_**Who are you?" he asked his wand at the ready.**_

"_**I mean you no harm. I am here to explain some things" she said a soft smile gracing her lips.**_

Harry's mind was in chaos. He sat in the darkness of his mind memories taking over and bleeding into each other. He was covered in blood his and others. Voldemort was killing Cedric, Vernon was torturing him, but at the same time a soft light stayed by him as his sanity slowly slipped away into the void.

"_**You and Harry are special beings rarely seen. You were created by me and father time. You are directly linked with all magic and creatures. The ones in your blood line will be more dominant though. I am worried because of Harry's unstable condition. His and your powers are based on thought. If he remembers his abuse too vividly he will go through it again. And that I fear will lead to certain destruction." She said fear showing in her eyes.**_

Harry dug his teeth deep into the flesh upon his wrists and ripped chunks of his own body off. A twisted manic smile lit across his face as the crimson life gushed from his body and then he laughed, as he tasted his own blood in his mouth. He was worthless and deserved the pain. All the pain of his past flooded together and his body was beaten and bloodied to a pulp. He lay not being able to move.

"How can I save him?" he asked the woman. A smile graced her lips as she saw that her Draconis was finally a man.

End of dream 

Harry disappeared from Snape manor, leaving blood soaked sheets for Draco and Snape to find. He appeared in the middle of Privet Drive covered in blood and only wearing tattered pajama pants.

The citizens watched as he walked to Number Four. He proceeded to the kitchen to see his cousin and aunt, dead. He screamed in rage, a long high pitch wail that sent shivers up the muggles and wizards spines. He grabbed his cousin and threw his body into the table causing it to shatter.

"WAKE UP YOU WHALE!" he screamed at his dead cousin. He then proceeded to trash the house.

As Harry caused as damage as possible, he began to change. A silver aura surrounded him causing all of the debris to start floating and spinning. His hair sprouted from his head until it flowed at his waist, his eyes turned violet, black stripe markings appeared on his body, his nails lengthened to points as did his ears, and fangs appeared in his mouth.

**(Meanwhile at Hogwarts)**

Albus was sitting at his desk looking at applications for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position when Kingsley's head appeared in the fireplace. "Albus emergency at the dursleys bring everyone you can." He said before popping away.

Dumbledore firecalled the staff and the rest of the order informing them that they all needed to go to Number Four Privet Drive immediately.

When he arrived he stumbled back in horror. The street was demolished and Number Four was floating in the air, glowing silver. Kingsley ran up to him and filled him in on the situation. "There was a magical surge so we came to check it out, we tried to get in but something inside blasted us back with a wave of some sort and destroyed the street. We have no idea what is doing this but it its extremely powerful." He blurted out in one breath.

Dumbledore nodded and motioned to the order and professors. "I will try to remove the field surrounding the building and all of you will apparate in. Understood?" he said harshly. They all nodded. He started chanting something and the field started flickering. It suddenly disappeared and the house crashed to the ground.

"Now!" he shouted and pops filled the air.

The sights that meet their eyes were astonishing. The house was falling apart. All furniture was smashed and glass littered the floor. They heard a roar of anger from the other room and suddenly were blasted back against the walls.

Violet eyes gleamed at them from the shadows. They gasped as the creature stepped into the light. It was beautifully sad. Eyes were filled with pain Cuts and gashes covered its body. They felt sad for the thing. Remus felt a small pull to the creature as he moved forward to it. He reached out his hand to try and calm it. The creature smelt him and his eyes widened. It suddenly let out a long ear-piercing wail.

Suddenly the door burst open and a cloaked figure strode inside. It stopped and knelt next to the creature. The figure placed his hands on the creature's temple and spoke

"Sleep now my love" The passed-out in the figures arms. The figure stood and disappeared in a burst of light.


	7. Meeting and acceptance

Disclamer: i dont own Harry Potter

A/N: Im soooo sorry for not updating in a long time. my life has been crazy and full of un wanted drama. thank you for all the reviews! the verdict of who is evil and who is not will be shown through the story. untill the R&R and thanks for reading my fan fic. on to the story!

Snape paced back and forth his mind racing as he waited for Draco to return. Draco had woken to blood covered sheets and found Harry missing. He had woken Snape in exasperation and told him to gather his strongest potions before putting on a large black cloak and disappearing in a flash of light. He continued pacing hoping for their safety; for that was all he could do this time.

There was a large flash of light and a black-cloaked Draco appeared in the room with a magnificent being in his arms. The figure turned and laid the being on the couch. Severous reached out to check for wounds on the boy when the cloaked figure grabbed his wrist violently. The cloak slipped off the figure and Snape resisted the urge to gasp. This was not the Draco he had seen leave. His body had become more toned and muscular and his hair had turned silvery white, now reaching down to his mid shoulder blades. His eyes had turned to a bright silvery color with cat pupils and silver stripe markings decorated his arms and face. His eyes gleamed with madness and animalistic instinct as he bared his fangs at Snape in a threatening manner.

"Draco! Leave him be!" a stern woman's voice called harshly from behind him. Draco snarled and turned back to the boy on the table and began cleaning his wounds feverishly. Snape turned around to see a woman with long silvery gray hair and a motherly aura to her. She looked a Severous with a sigh.

"Please forgive him for that; he is on pure animalistic instinct right now. All he cares for is the safety of his mate." She said looking at Draco who was now cleaning the blood off of his mate's body.

" I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself yet. Please excuse my rudeness, I am Mother Magic wife to Father Time." She said with a warm smile. Snape was unsure of what to do. His mind was flustered. Mate. Mother Magic. Father Time. His head was spinning.

" I'm guessing your having a hard time taking all this in. I understand that but I have a favor to ask of you" she said to him in a very serious tone. " I need you to become both Harry and Dracos father figure and guardian. You best of all know what those have been through and can help then through the dark times they have been through and the ones still to come."

Severous was stunned. Mother Magic was here in person asking him to become the guardian of none other than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy the most well known rivals at hogwarts after him and James Potter. The only recorded sighting of mother magic was at the birth of Merlin where she blessed him with legendary powers. For her to be here meant that Harry and Draco were very important to the future of all wizard kind and could be on the way to Merlin's level of power.

There was a piercing wail that cut through the air shattering all windows within a five-mile radius. They looked to see Draco with his head tilted back emitting the screeching wail. A blast of pure power emitted from Draco knocking Severous back into the stonewall. Mother magic raised her hand and the energy just passed her by. With a flick of her wrist Draco crumpled to the floor in a deep sleep.

Severus just watched in awe and shock at the display of power he had witnessed. Mother Magic waved her hand again and the windows flew back together good as new. She stepped forward walking towards the figure on the couch. She looked down at the fragile boy as tears began falling from her warm gray eyes.

"Im sorry my dear Harold. I forced you to go through so much." She said kneeling down and grabbing his hand. "I never meant for this to happen to you." She raised her hands over his body. A warm white light surrounded his body warmly healing his wounds and cleaning his body. She ran her hand through his now long silky ebony colored hair. He slowly began wakening. His eye opened revealing a pair of confused violet cat like eyes. She moved away slowly as Draco too began wakening. She waved her hand again and they returned to looking human but with some of their new characteristics still apparent; mainly their figure and hair.

Draco blinked a few times before setting his eyes on Harry who was still slightly dazed.

"Harry…" he whispered softly before lunging forward and enveloping him in a warm hug. "I thought you were dead" tears began falling from his eyes.

Harry was confused. His mind was scrambled. Suddenly it all clicked into place. His uncle. The Death Eaters. The two men. The boy who saved him. Remus. The boy that had embraced him lovingly pulled back wiping tears from his eyes. Harry was once again in shock.

"Malfoy?" he shouted in confusion. He looked different. His platinum blond hair fell down to his waist and his silvery blue eyes shown warmly.

"Please call me Draco. I don't want anything to do with my father." He replied regaining his posture. Harry looked around in confusion Snape was in one of the chairs as was a strangely familiar woman in gray.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"You are in Snape Manor Potter," replied snape with a sneer. Harry sighed slightly. At least Snape was the same old git. Malfoy took a seat next to him and turned to the woman in gray.

"You have some explaining to do."

The woman sighed. "Harry do you know who I am?" she asked looking in Harry's direction. He shook his head no.

"I am Mother Magic wife to Father Time. You and Draco here are special beings called Kutillians. Kutillians are beings created by Time and myself to help protect and guard this planet in times of need." She said.

"Kutillians are connected with every living and non living thing on this planet giving them power beyond comprehension. The species they are closest connected to are the more dominant features the kutillian will have.

For example Dracos family has vela, vampire, wizard, and elf blood running through there veins. So there for Draco acquired the sight and senses of the elf and vampire, the beauty of the vela and the magic of the wizard.

Harry on the other hand due to his mothers muggle blood has a few more than the concentrated blood that the purebloods would have. He has the lycan, elf, vampire, wizard, dragon, snake, and falcon blood. He gained the flight of the falcon, fiery temper of the dragon, beauty of the elf and vampire, the cunning and slyness of the snake, the magic of the wizard, and the enhanced senses from all of them." Draco and Harry were silent in shock.

" Would you like me to stop here or continue" she asked calmly.

"Continue" replied Draco immediately. She looked at harry as if asking if it was ok with him. He nodded.

"Each time a kutillian is born to this world a mate if born as well. That is why there is always an even number of Kutillians. Harry, you are Dracos mate. If you choose to accept this fact and your destinies I will arrange training for both of you so you may begin to learn about your powers and how to control them. I know this is a lot to comprehend at first so I will allow you time to think it over." She said standing up and motioning for Severous to follow.

Draco and Harry sat in silence, or that is what it seemed like to others. Inside Harry's mind was going crazy. _Why is this happening to me? First the prophecy with voldemort now I have to protect the planet? And the whole thing of being Dracos mate? Wait did I just call him Draco? What's going on with me? Why did I feel safe and cared for when he hugged me? __Because he's your soul mate and you secretly love him and want to be near him_ _Who said that?__ Your inner conscience. You've been feeling this way about him since the day you to met in Diagon ally.__ The voice was right. He had felt something for Draco but had never really known what to call it._

Harry turned to look at Draco only to find himself looking him in the eye. Both boys blushed and looked away.

"So what do you think about this whole 'mate' thing?" Harry asked embarrassed.

"Well…I..I wouldn't mind having you as a mate…" Draco replied stupidly. "I mean I've always kind of liked you…" Harry's eyes widened in shock. Draco held out his hand. Harry slowly took it blushing the whole time. Draco leaned forward and their lips connected. Warmth spread through Harry as he melted into Dracos arms never wanting to part.

There was a cough from the door and the two boys pulled apart embarrassed but still holding hands. Snape stood beside Mother magic and eyebrow raised. Mother magic had a smile on her face.

"Lessons begin tomorrow and Severous, you owe me 5 galleons." She said happily holding out her hand. Snape sneered and handed her the money.


	8. Suprising indeed

Disclaimer: I own nothing ( not even the computer Im using)

A/N: I'm not dead! Or abandoning the fic. My life has been crazy with projects and concerts in the like. Here's a nice little Christmas gift for all my fans. Please enjoy your present. On with the story

Warm sunlight beamed in through the large bay window illuminating the two sleeping boys. Harry's eyes fluttered open slowly. His body tensed when he felt the pair of arms wrapped protectively around his waist. The memories of last night flashed back into his mind and he relaxed into his mates comforting embrace slightly blushing.

"Good morning love." Dracos spoke from behind him snuggling closer. His warm breath tickling Harry's neck.

There was a pop and a house elf appeared in the room and bowed deeply. Its large ears touching the ground.

"Miss. Magic would like you to meet her in the dinning hall for lunch." the elf squeakily said as he puffed out his chest proudly. "Is there any thing Keetly can get you sirs?" Harry rubbed his eyes slightly confused. _Its lunchtime already? How long were we asleep for?_

"No Keetly we are fine here you may go on about your duties." Draco replied to the house elf who nodded and disappeared with a pop.

"We have to get up don't we?" Draco asks burring his face into the pillow.

"Unfortunately we do." Replied Harry as he sat up and stretched. The sight stunned Draco. He hadn't gotten a true look at Harry since the transformation. Although these were only part of their changes showing they still made a difference. Draco blinked realizing Harry was staring at him oddly and blushing.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Harry asked nervously. Draco raised his hand and cupped his mate's cheek and leaned in.

"Because you are so breath taking" his whispered before connecting their lips passionately. Draco pulled Harry back onto the bed and wrapped him in his arms as he rubbed his tongue across Harry's lips. His lips parted and Draco slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth exploring every part he could. Harry let out a soft moan and pressed himself closer to his mate's body.

Dracos senses were on fire. He slowly moved his lips down to his mate's neck and licked the pail soft flesh. Harry opened his eyes slightly and saw Draco's eyes were silver again and his markings had appeared. He reared back fangs fully visible and lunged at Harry's neck.

"Stupefy!"

Draco was blasted off of the bed as Harry lay there in a state of shock, confusion, and fear. Snape stood in the doorway wand out as Mother Magic rushed towards Harry and Draco. She pulled Harry up and had him move behind her as she began chanting loudly.

Draco stood up swaying slightly as his markings and fangs disappeared as well as his eyes becoming their normal blue color. A soft sob came from behind Mother magic. She turned to see Harry with tears streaming down is face and eyes wide with shock.

"Is he ok?" Harry asked her. His eyes shown with worry for his mate.

"He's fine." She said smiling softly, "His animalistic side just got a little too 'excited'." Harry blushed, as did the now aware Draco.

Mother Magic clapped her hands together in a cheery manner reminding Harry of Mrs. Weasley. "Well why don't we all head down for a bit of lunch and then I can explain about what your training will be." With that the embarrassed mates followed her and their professor down to the dinning hall.

The house was enormous. Well you couldn't exactly call it a 'house' per says. More like a small castle. Well scratch that. More like a_huge_ castle. They passed threw corridor after corridor passing many different types and sized doors. Each displaying its own 'personality' as you could call it. Finally after what seemed like forever they came to a stop outside a pair of large brass doors. With a flick of her wrist the doors opened to reveal a dining hall worthy to rival hogwarts.

Fireplaces roared along the walls and fine tapestries hung in mid air depicting the history of magic and time. The food. Oh the food. There were piles upon piles of different foods. There were different tables that held food from different cultures and countries. Harry tentatively tried the sushi. To his surprise it was actually pretty good.

"Well since our stomachs have been stuffed I believe it is time to retire to the lounge." Said Mother Magic looking at the three fully content males. With a wave of her hand a door appeared to her right and she motion for them to follow her.

"Why didn't you do this in the first place?" asked Draco slightly annoyed as he slipped his hand around Harrys waist causing him to go red.

"That wouldn't have been as fun now would it?" she replied with an evil smile. "now you two better be ready for some grueling training. Here is an outline of what you will be learning" she handed each boy a slip of paper.

Monday: Dance, Gymnastics, Divination, Lunch, History of your genus and its powers, Transfiguration, Dinner, Occlumency

Tuesday: Muggle Hand to Hand combat, History of Magic, Lunch, Defence spells, History of your genus and its Powers, Dinner, politics

Wendsday: Endurance training, Potions, magical creatures, Lunch, Offencive spells, history of your genus and powers, animagi, Dinner, legamency

Thursday: muggle weaponry, Runes, Herbology, Lunch. history of your genus and its powers, metemorphmagus, Dinner, Dueling

Friday: Speed Training, Reflex training, Flying, Lunch, Practical acceptance of powers, illusions, Dinner, apparition

Saturday: Practical challenge, Swimming, healing, Lunch, Controlling your power, Dinner, summoning

Sunday: Free time (time to lick you wounds)

Harry looked up at the woman sure she was insane. She just smiled at him innocently.

"First things first finding and 'unlocking' your power." She pulled out 2 sheets of parchment and placed them on the table in front of the two boys. " You will each place a drop of your blood on the parchment in front of you." At the speculating look she was getting she explained.

"This is special parchment that will figure out your heath status, what you need to improve it, what species in your genus you will have access to, who your ancestors are, and what talents and powers you will be specially trained for." Still slightly unsure they each placed a drop of blood on the parchment.

The group stared and waited for the parchment to react. Nothing. Just as they were about to ask what went wrong the parchment began glowing brightly and with a loud resonating crack they exploded. As the light dimmed they saw the parchment had been reborn? They all looked at the sight with confusion.

Harrys parchment was now black with fine silver writing covering every inch of the now two foot parchment. Dracos was the opposite in color. Shining silver with fine black writing covering two feet. The boys reached out simultaneously for their parchment. Then slowly as if they were going through an invisible shield, they reverted back to their kutillian forms as a warm wind flowed through the room.

The boys looked from the parchment in their hand to Mother Magic with befuddlement.

"Well that was certainly a surprise. Hand them here." She said reaching out for the two pieces of parchment. "Hmmm" she looked over the parchments nodding and muttering softly to herself. "Just as I thought" she looked up at the boys who were watching her intently.

"you two have quite a few potions to take. I believe we have some stocked up…" she muttered the sat part as a door appeared next to her. She opened it and stepped inside. The male trio could here the soft clatter of vials and containers as Maggi (A/N: this is what we will call Mother Magic from now on) went through the list.

She walked back into the room with her arms full of varieties of potions. She quickly separated Harrys and Dracos into piles.

"Well here's today dosage as well as the awakening ones and some nutrition supplements for Harry." Severus had to hold back his laughter at the looks on the boys faces at the multitude of potions. Maggi handed each boy a glass full of what looked like a mixture of Polyjuice potion and old pumpkin juice.

"this will activate your powers and true appearance. It _will_ hurt. There is no other way to unlock your true self I am sorry." She said sadly. Harry and Draco looked at each other. Dracos arm tightened around Harry reassuringly. Both boy put the cups to their lips and drank.

Draco wrapped both arms around Harry as they began glowing brightly. Then came the pain. Wave after wave it kept coming. They could feel their bones shifting, breaking, and reforming. Their backs burst open as wings burst out with such power Maggi was forced to produce a shield for herself and Severus. Their screams echoed through the castle shattering windows. The light glowed even brighter. Heat waves began pulsating off them. Tears Streamed down Maggis face.

Several hours had passed and the light had only grown in power and strength. The boys had passed out due to the pain. Then with a thunderous crack the light flew into the boys. Leaving Maggi and Severus blind for a moment.

When they regained their vision they saw the most beautiful sight. Draco held Harry tightly in his arms while Harry buried his head in Dracos neck. Slowly the boys began to stir.

\/

A/N: READ THE NOTE BELOW \/

\/

A/N: well I hope you enjoyed it 3 yes yes I know another clif hanger? How long will we have to wait this time? Well good news NOT LONG!!!!

Im currently on winter holiday and actually have FREE time. So what better way to spend it then spoiling my readers who may have lost hope. Also I would like some opinions.

Im not sure if Im going to go into extreme detail with the training or really write it at all. Well maybe the final day where they show of their skills. Hmmm that actually might be what I do.

I think the training would take way to long to write who actually wants to get into those icky details when we can just jump to the jaw droppers (includes: singing Harry and Draco, clubbing, leather, tattoos, shopping, and of course bashing, and even some steamy scenes) give me your ideas! R&R ( wow that's a long authors note)


	9. Songs, Tattoos, and Swords oh my!

Disclaimer: Harrrrrry Potterrr and th' sea shanty Le desko, Bleach, Naruto, an death note derrrn't belong t' me and sadly ne'errr will, and a bottle of rum!

A/N: I'm Alive! And so is this fic! I'm sorry about the delay once again my crazy schedule got in the way but I was able to pull an all nighter for my fans. Well I skipped the training section to get more into the story. There will be some flashbacks as well/ also a warning this may now have a few crossover points with some animes i.e. inuyasha, bleach, naruto, death note (just for fun).

_11111_: singing or soul slayers talking

11111: thinking or talking to Soul Slayers

Draco groaned and rolled over trying to hide from the sunlight pouring into the room. Alas this act only caused him to fall onto the wooden floor uncemoniously. He grounded with annoyance and grabbed the pillow that had fallen with him and made abed on the floor. His ears perked up at the sound of the shower and Harrys singing voice and an evil smile formed on his face.

_Hello little boys, little toys  
We're the dreams you're believing  
Crawling up the walls  
Running down your face  
Razor sharp, razor clean  
Feel the weapon's sensation  
On your back...  
With loaded guns_

Draco silently crept closer to the bathroom. He loved Harrys voice it was so sexy when he sang. He crept the door open and nearly lost himself. Harry's silhouette could be seen through the warped glass giving him the effect of being a shadow.

_Now hold onto me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes_

Harry jammed out to the hard beat of the song thrusting his hips to the tempo. If only he knew his lover was watching. The pressure in Draco's pants seemed to increase as harry rocked out to the chorus running his hands up and down his body.

_We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive_

The hot steam of the shower was mingling with his sweat, engulfing him in the heat and sending his mind wild. He moved closer and closer to the shower.

_So what's it gonna take?  
Silver shadow believer...  
Spock rocker with your dirty eyes  
It's a chance gonna move  
Gonna fuck up your ego  
Silly boy gonna make you cry_

He couldn't hold back anymore. He opened the door and slipped in behind Harry.

"Oh really? Your gonna make me cry eh'?" Draco whispered in his mate's ear.

Harry jumped and spun around finding himself very very close to a soaking wet Draco with an evil grin. It was then he realized that he was pressed against his mate _naked_.

"Let's see who cries first love." Draco whispered before biting down on Harry's ear causing him to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. Draco's hands trailed down Harrys back tracing the sensitive marks they both shared.

"I think I won this round love" Draco whispered as he pressed Harry against the wall of the shower lifting him onto his knee and kissing every inch of his body. His hand closed softly around his mate and began stroking him slowly before pressing on the tip causing an erotic moan from his mate.

Draco pressed himself against Harry letting him feel how turned on he was. The held each other close as they ground against each other electing moans and whines of pleasure before releasing themselves. Harry blushed embarrassed at the dirty site. Draco tipped his chin up and brought their lips together in a soft and gentle kiss.

Harry curled into the warm embrace and closed his eyes. It was at this moment he felt a sharp pinch upon his rear. Pulling his hand back he punched Draco in the gut making him fly across the room. Harry grabbed a towel that lay discarded on the floor and wrapped it around his waist before passing his slightly bleeding mate.

Draco sighed and smirked. Ah it was so worth it. Cope a feel fly through a wall. Sighing he went to the kitchen to figure out their meal for the day.

Harry sighed and looked in the mirror. His long black hair hung past his butt and his bright emerald green eyes shown brightly without the need of his glasses. He was glad to be rid of them finally although he kept a pair for times that they wanted to 'spice up' bed time.

His body was tan and toned. Only slight muscles showed and the way his hips were shaped now gave him a feminine appeal that just drove Draco crazy. Smiling he began putting on his eyeliner bringing out his eyes even more than before. He searched through his box of piercing to decide what he was in the mood for. He finally decide on an emerald green stud for his nose and a silver hoop for his ear. He slipped on a fishnet top that flared at the sleeves and hung off his shoulders with his favorite ribbed top the stopped a few inches above his belly button giving a good view of his body and his baggy black jeans that hung on his slender hips just tempting someone to slip them off. He headed down to the kitchen leaving his silky hair to flow around him like a dark halo.

Harry entered the kitchen to see food already on the table. Draco dosed at his chair waiting for his mate to come eat. Harry smiled softly. Draco was wonderful he took care of him time after time. Tucking hair hair behind his ear and embraced his mate kissing him softly.

Draco's eyes fluttered open with the touch of his lover. Harry smiled and snuggled into Draco's arms enjoying the calmness that had set over the flat.

"You need to eat you breakfast before we go out today love." Draco spoke as he ran his hands through his lovers long raven locks. Harry kissed Draco lightly before moving to his seat to enjoy the food draco had prepared for him. It had been about a week since they had finished their training and ran off to the muggle world for a little escape. Today was the day that they would be visiting gringotts and unlocking all of their inheritance.

It was a good thing for the most part that both the boys both had secret metamophagus abilities. They could easily walk through the crowed ally to the bank without strange looks or glares in Draco's part. Harry grabbed the morning post off of an empty table and stared at the front page

Boy-Who-Lived Missing

Harry smirked this would be fun when they got back to Hogwarts. He tucked the paper into one of the expandable pockets on his cloak and continued on to gringotts with Draco. They entered the bank close together unsure if there would be any problems with their appearances that would hinder them from obtaining their inheritance. They stepped up to one of the counters ignoring the sneering goblins. Draco pulled out an envelope from Maggie and slid it across to the goblin who froze at the sight of the seal. Slowly he looked up from the letter at the two men in front of him and Harry swore he saw a small tear trickle down the goblins face. He gestured for the two to follow him to the back of the room to a large brass door on which he knocked and then opened for the two letting them in.

The room was fairly lit with torches lining the wall and a large desk in the middle of the room. An elderly looking goblin stood in front of the desk and bowed to the two in front of him. Harry was unsure how to react to the bowing goblin and was about to bow himself when the goblin spoke.

"Your majesties I welcome you both to my humble bank I apologize for any past incidents that you may have experienced with us."

The goblin stood up and moved behind his desk pulling out a large stack of paperwork.

"Come sit we have a lot to go over"

"Now with all of your accounts combined you two are the richest pair in not only the wizarding world but the muggle world as well. We will have all your vaults combined into one as you requested. The vault will only open with one of your magical signatures so no one other than you two can enter with our getting harmed." The goblin finished restacking the papers.

"Would it be possible to get a wallet or bag for each of us that links directly to our account so we don't have to always carry our gold? Also is there a way we can do the same only converting the gold to muggle money?" Harry asked the goblin.

"Why yes we do." The goblin pulled out two black pouches and handed them to the boys. "All you need to do is think about the sum you need be it muggle or wizard and it will appear from your account into your bag. These both work with your magical signature as well. To others it's just a worthless bag." He paused for a moment and then continued. "Will you be wishing to visit you vault today?"

Harry looked at Draco as if asking for permission.

"Yes we will." Draco responded to the goblin who motioned for them to follow him to the cart that would take them to their vault.

After a wild cart ride past some dragons and other protected measures they finally arrived at their vault. A large stone door stood in front of them. Detailed carvings and runes covered its surface. It reeked of raw power that could only be dispelled by the two boys. Slowly they raised their hands to the two hand shaped carvings. Both felt a sharp prick as it tested there magical signature before slowly creaking open.

The sight before them was breathtaking. The large caverns walls were lined with doors that led to their respective vaults and a large book lay upon a large pedestal in the middle of the room. As the two stepped threw the door way a blanket of warm energy flowed over them. Slowly they made their way over to the book and opened it. The book contained a list of what was in each room from dishes to weapons. Harry went to the weaponry vault while draco headed for the library.

Harry

Harry ran his across the familiar blade. The sword of Gryffindor. He firmly grasped the hilt and pulled it out of the stone block it was held in. (A/N: hint, hint) the sword slowly began changing shape. The blade thinned and the hilt morphed until it had changed into a Japanese katana. Harry stood in awe. The blade gleamed in the light and it seemed to be calling out for something. He felt a sudden pull towards the other corner where a large scythe lay with a shield and a staff. The items began to glow as the newly born katana was ripped from his hand. There was a flash of light and the staff, shield, and scythe were gone. The katana lay innocently on the ground in front of Harry. He reached out and picked up the sword. A wave of raw power ran through him nearly knocking him off his feet.

_I see you have finally come for me. Do not worry I am mearly a solid formation of your soul, your soul slayer. My name is Tamasine. I can take any shape you wish be is locket, human, or animal I am at your dispense if you choose to accept my power. _

:Le Flashback:

Maggie stood in front of the boys a serious look upon her face. In her hand was a large book that looked centuries old.

"You both have a few more powers to unlock once you return to your world such as finding your soul slayers and finding as much information about your chakras and different jutsus that you must personalize to yourselves. This book will give you all the information you need for your soul slayers, the jutsus you will need to find and create yourself.

:Le Flashback Fin:

Harry was in shock. He did not think he would find his soul slayer this fast.

I accept your contract Tamasine. Please lend me your power so we may vanquish what evil may come. There was another flash and Harry returned to his natural kutillian form. Suddenly pain ripped through his body setting every nerve on fire. Something was forming on his face blocking his vision when everything stopped. Opening he gasped at his reflection in the mirror next to him. A pure black mask covered his face. The black was so dark it seemed to absorb the light around it. His irises had turned silver while the rest of his eye was the same black as the mask. _Ah that's not very pretty now. Let's change this up a bit._ Suddenly the mask began to shift into a circlet across the top of his head like a crown (A/N: like the one wonderwice has) _Much better don't you think?_

Draco

Draco took a deep breath taking in the wonderful smell of the library before heading strait for the forbidden tomes and scrolls near the back of the vault. The room was filled with rows upon rows of tomes, scrolls, and books from every culture and time period. Draco turned down the last row and began scanning the covers. He had seen the title in the book on the pedestal.

"Aha!" Draco pulled the tome from the shelf as well as the scrolls next to it. Another large tome drew his attention: _Chakra element manipulation_ as well as _jutsus: break the seal _and _Justus a complete compilation_. Finding what he wanted in the first place he began looking for other books that may be of help such as advanced runes, self updating magical creatures and where to find them, as well as basics in element manipulation referred to as bending. He placed all of the books and scrolls into his expandable traveling case that he shrunk and placed into his pocket.

He then headed for the weaponry room to meet up with Harry so they could search for their soul slayers together. The instant he stepped into the weaponry he felt a heavy thick raw power that was overwhelming his senses. Trying to catch his breath he moved to pull up a shield when the power faded. Regaining his senses he saw Harry standing in front of a mirror with a sword in his hand.

"Harry! Are you ok? What was that just now?" Draco asked his mate as he rushed over to him. Harry just smirked.

"That is 1/4th the power of my soul slayer release." He responded tucking the sheathed sword into one of his pant loops. Draco stared in awe.

"1/4th?" he responded dumbly. Harry laughed.

"If u released it all the way Diagon ally would be no more. Just imagine us together eh'?" Harry chuckled at the thought. "Yours should be in here as well. Do you feel a pull of sorts to anything specific?"

Draco closed his eyes and cleared his mind focusing on the pull of his magical signature. Following the line he pinpointed the source of the pull. He walked over to the case to find most peculiar array of weapons. A dagger, spear, staff, and Bow lay together engulfed by the warm light of the case. Draco reached out to the dagger and felt a pulse of raw power run through him. The four weapons glowed a bright white blinding Draco for a moment before fading away and leaving only the dagger.

_Ah I see you found me finally albino. Are you willing to make a contract with me so you may be able to unlock your true potential boy?_ Draco raised his eyebrow at the dagger as if asking if it was stupid or something.

_I see. I will take that as a yes. My name is Ryuu. And this is gonna hurt like a mother._ Within an instant Dracos nerves were on fire as power flooded his body that shifted back to his kutillian form. Something began forming on his face making him unable to see. Suddenly the pain stopped. Slowly Draco opened his eyes to see a concerned Harry who slowly led him over to the mirror. Draco slowly reached up to touch the mask that had formed. It was glowing silver that seemed to emanate light. His irises had turned silver and the rest of his eye was pitch black.

_I see you are unhappy with the look of your mask little albino. Fine I shall change it so I don't have to listen to your petty whining._ Slowly the mask shifted over to the top of his head covering part of his hair. (A/N: like Ulquiorras with out the horn)

Thank you Ryuu. Draco closed his eyes and slowly the mask disappeared. Opening his eyes he turned to his mate with a smile and held up his black money pouch.

"Shopping trip?" he asked, a glint present in his eyes.

"Where do you want to go first? Wizarding or muggle?" asked Draco after the exited the bank. Harry paused.

"Muggle. I want to look through the book for our vault before doing any extreme wizarding shopping. I might already have what I'm looking for." Draco nodded.

"Muggle it is." And with a pop they were in an ally on the out skirts of London. Harry took hold of Dracos hand and they were off. They ran from shop to shop like a pair of little kids laughing and enjoying each others presence. Both were smiling to their hearts content.

"Let's get a tattoo." Draco said stopping outside a tattoo shop. Harry looked at him some what surprised. He had been thinking of getting one for a while but he didn't think draco would want one.

"Ok." Harry responded following Draco into the shop. The shop was well lit and had many different designs displayed on the wall. a few of them caught their eyes They spent their time searching the choices when Harry asked the clerk for a piece of blank paper. Some what confused the clerk obliged. Harry began drawing a few ideas down. A black wolf with silver paws, a silver fox with black accents, a raven with silver tipped wings, a black phoenix with silver accents, and a black rose with a emerald serpent curling up the stem. Needless to say when Harry asked the artist if they could do these they were in shock.

"You drew all these? They are amazing! Would you be willing to be a part time designer for us? These are amazing." The artist blurted out amazed at Harrys talent.

"If you let me use the discount for this time as well." Harry responded holding out his hand.

"deal." The artist responded. "my names Kazumi the clerk over there is Taylor."

"I'm Harry and this is Draco." Harry responded back before turning to Draco. "Do you want me to draw up some for you as well love?" the animals were actually Harry's favorite animagus forms.

"sure. How about the fox, dragon, griffon, snake, and owl?" Draco responded trying to remember his favorites. Harry nodded and began designing Dracos. A black fox with silver accents, a silver dragon, a silver Griffon with black accents, a Sapphire blue serpent, and a silver owl.

Overjoyed Kazumi got to work on the body art. Three hours later and a hundred pounds lighter the boys were viewing there new art work in the shops mirrors. Harry had the phoenix in flight across his right shoulder as the tail spiraled around his arm down past his elbow. The rose peaked out the top of his pants on his left hip tempting the viewer to look for more. The wolf and fox were in a pose running away from each other across his lower back. The rave was in flight spreading its wings across his shoulder blades.

For Draco the serpent curled around his left forearm the head ending up on the top of his hand. The dragon spread its wings across his shoulder blades like Harrys raven. The fox sat poised on his right shoulder while the griffon stood ready to attack on his hip. The owl took flight across his color bone. The four sat and talked for the whole time while the tattoos were being completed and the group had decided to go to a near by club together. The boys learned that Kazumi and Taylor were actually in a band that was looking for a new singer and base player.

"Well I happen to know a pretty good singer myself." Draco said slyly glancing over to Harry. Harry went red.

"I'm not that good. I only sing in the shower. That's it." the fumbled over his words.

"Come on Harry your amazing. At least give it a shot. Please?" Draco begged taking hold of his mates' hand. "It would be a good way for you to let loose." Harry sighed.

"Fine. Ill do it but, you have to take the base part." He replied a smile on his face. Draco laughed.

"Alright. I'm a quick learner unlike some one here who had remedial classes." Draco teased. Harry scowled.

"Those were special training set up by that oaf of a headmaster." He responded.

Kazumi drove them over to the club before opening to use the stage for Harry and Draco.

"How did you manage to get us in here this early?" asked Draco. Kazumi just smiled triumphantly. Draco decided he didn't really want to know. Kazumi clapped her hands together calling their attention.

"Alrighty Harry lets see what you got. I have a list of songs here for you to choose from." She said with an evil smile handing the book to Harry. Draco placed his hand on his mates shoulder.

"It's ok love." Draco said softly dragging his finder under Harry's chin making him look up into his eyes. "Nothing bad will happen to you with me here." Harry went red as Draco dipped down connecting their lips. Harry melted into his arms. Draco slowly pulled back caressing Harry's flushed face. Harry turned back to Kazumi only to stop in his tracks. Kazumis face was bright red and her jaw was wide open.

"y-you two are a couple!?" she stuttered. Taylor just sipped her drink shaking her head. Harry blushed again.

"yes," Draco replied wrapping his hands around Harry's waist, "we are." Kazumi squealed. An instant later Taylor had a hold of Kazumis hair and motioned for Harry to hand her the book.

"number 27." He replied handing it over. Kazumi and Taylor both raised their eyebrows at that.

The lights dimmed to black out and the hard tempo thrummed through the room sending pulsating waves through everyone. Harry had his head down as his foot followed the beet. His hand reached up to the mic as the tempo got harder. He had a totally new feel to him than ever before. Draco had never seen this side of his mate. He jolted his head up and looked at them through the small amount of hair that had fallen in his face his eyes passionate as magic flowed from his lips sewing a melody of pain, hate, trust, and betrayal.

_Why should I welcome  
Your domination  
Why should I listen  
To explanations_

He gripped the mic stand harder keeping his eyes locked on the audience

_I'm not pretending  
To make it simple  
Try to be something  
Experimental  
_

He pulled his hand from the mic stand and spread his fingers in front of his face looking through them.

_  
You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
Are not for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy  
_

He pulled the stand off to the side and began walking the stage. As he reached the edge he bent down and flipped his head back opening his eyes he began singing again stepping back to the center of the stage.

_  
No longer waiting  
Remove illusions  
No more complaining  
Forget confusion  
_he reached up and closed his hand into a fist pulling it down to his chest before pushing it out to the audience

_  
No more compassion  
Not sentimental  
I am now something  
Experimental_

_  
_He looked down and then flicked his head up again looking through his hair, this time sadness shown through is eyes

_  
You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
Are NOT for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

his eyes glazed over and Draco could tell this song meant a lot to him. The pain and betrayal he felt from those who abandoned.

_You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
Are NOT for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy  
_

He stepped back into the darkness of the stage so only part of him was visible.

_  
You don't turn me off  
I will never fail  
Things I loved before,  
Are NOT for sale  
Keep yourself away  
Far away from me  
I forever stay  
Your perfect enemy_

As the last note his the stage went dark and Harry dropped his composure. The lights went back on and he had a faint smile on his face. He bowed and Kazumi went insane.

"That was so AMAZING!" she squealed. "You are so made for the stage. I can't wait to get started."

Draco suddenly felt something was wrong. A strong wave of emotion flooded over him as he launched himself onto the stage lightening quick catching Harry in his arms.

"Harry, what's wrong? what happened?" he franticly called to him. Harry opened his eyes sadly.

"Something big is on its way here. I let out too much energy and it sensed me. The have to leave or everyone will die."

A/N: MWAHAHAHA Cliffhanger! I still got it. If you have any questions or confusion just leave a review. The thing with the masks is from Bleach just look up Arrancar and vizard. A ten page chapter! My longest yet. R&R


	10. First challange and a Plan for Deception

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Nuf said.

A/N: Happy Christmas and Merry New Year all! Here is your Christmas present! I hope you all enjoy it. I think Draco gets a little OC here but that's what makes it fun!

Onward to thy story! *Charges with Sword * (similar to Mcgonagall and her desks in Deathly hollows.)

Draco scooped his mate up in his arms and Turned to Kazumi

"I'm sorry" he whispered and then ran from the building, around the corner towards one of the abandoned alleys they had past. He could hear Kazumi and Taylor as they called out their names. He turned his attention to his mate who was bright red and shifty.

"Umm… your still umm…" he gestured to Draco who looked down and realized he had his mate held close to him like a small child. Blushing as well he set him down gently trying to think of a plan. He turned to Harry.

"Can you tell what it is exactly or when it will be here?" he asked. Harry just shook his head.

"The only thing I can think of is to get to a wide open space so no one will be harmed."

"Good idea. If anything else we can test out our new powers on this thing." Draco smirked and held out his hand. Harry stood and took it. The air was crushed out of his lungs as he was squeezed threw a large rubber tube then his lungs expanded as they landed in an large opening of a very thick forest.

"Where are we?" Harry asked trying to regain his bearings. He still hated apperating but not as much as floo powder.

"Not sure. I just wished for a desolate place that was enclosed so we don't cause too much problem. Is it following?" Draco Responded. Harry closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and nodded.

"All we have left to do is wait"

.:: Flashback::.

"Ow! What was that for?" Draco rubbed the back of his head feeling a large lump forming. Harry chuckled and ducked evading Dracos flying inkbottle.

"Enough of that it is time for your next lesson boys." Maggi said in a singsong manner as she entered the library.

"I see you two have mastered basic nonverbal and wand less charms so now we will focus on more advanced magic. Instead of speaking the spell in your mind and moving your hand in similar motions you would perform with a wand, you both shall will it to happen. For example." An instant later Harry was floating in the air. "Muggles often call this having telepathic powers." Harry was lowered back into his chair. "I want both of you to fly this paper plane around the room with out using an exact spell. It is up to you to figure out how to do it. Also the winner gets the newest broom on the market" With a smile she left the room. Leaving them to figure out their task.

Harry thought back to the zoo when he had freed the snake and then trapped Dudley in the case. Closing his eyes he pictured the plane rising into the air and zooming around his head. He opened one eye to see the plane sitting on the table innocently.

"How exactly is this supposed to help exactly?" Draco asked laying his forehead on the table. Harry sighed and continued to stair lazily at the plane.

"We could always run around with it. It would fly with out a spell" Harry chuckled to himself and Draco couldn't resist a laugh too. They sat in silence for a while thinking of nothing really. Harry reached out his hand toward Draco's absentmindedly. He felt he couldn't quite reach so he stretched his arm a bit and their hands connected. Draco jumped up in shock. Harry turned to look at him a little hurt that he jumped away from him. It was then he realized how far they were from each other. He looked at his hand and then towards Draco.

"I think you just…" Draco stammered looking at his own hand. Somewhat confused tried to reach the plane like he had Dracos hand. Nothing happened. "Maybe you need to feel the objects presence to…" suddenly the plane zipped across the room and crashed into the wall. Harry looked up at him a smile on his face and motioned for His mate to try. It took a little bit but eventually they got it to fly around the room with ease. They started messing with other things as well.

"I wonder if this works on spells." Harry turned to his mate who shrugged.

"Wanna try it? I'll put a shield up around us so we don't destroy the room totally." Harry nodded and they covered the area around them in shields then turned back to the center.

"Lets use wands for this. Anyone we face will have to use them and also this way we maybe able to manipulate ours as well." Both of them pulled out their wands and readied to attack. "For now lets only disarm each other after that we can move on." Draco went first. Harry tried to focus on locating the spell but failed time after time.

"Maybe we should stop for now this might be impossible to do." Harry looked at His mate shocked.

"I've done the impossible before. Many times in fact." He tapped his head with a smile. Draco Shook his head at Harry's antics and sent another Disarming spell at him. This time Harry focused on the tip of Draco's wand instead of the actual spell. He felt the spell pas threw the tip and rush towards him. He focused on it and it slowed to a stop right before him and disappeared. Draco Looked at his mate Shocked as Harry beamed and punched the air.

They had practiced spell bending as it had begun to be called for nearly a month now and they had finally mastered it as well as willing. Severus had warmed up to Harry and treated him the same as Draco. Sev (as Harry and Draco called him even though he didn't like it much they could tell it was growing on him) had become like a father to the boys as Magi had predicted.

It was now during their recreational time that Harry and Draco lay at the edge of the lake. A cool breeze flowed over them ruffling their stray hair. They were currently contemplating a return to hogwarts.

"Should we even go? We know more than we normally would. We could problem teach if we wanted." Draco pondered.

"We could disguise ourselves and return as transfer students. I hear that's been happening a lot." Harry spoke playing with a fallen leaf. Draco laughed.

"Which house would you want now since we would be sorted?" Harry bit his lip. He had been thinking about that for a while. The hat had said he would do well in slitherin and he had found out that many of them aren't as bad as they were made out to be.

"Well I don't think we will be going back for 6th year we have too much to learn and I wouldn't mind taking a year off. We could just storm in during the feast and scare the shit out everyone. The golden boy and snake prince together. We should kiss for good measure." Draco laughed picturing everyone's expressions.

"That would be" he collapsed in a fit of laughter.

"I don't want riddle to know of anything new about us so I think we should lay low at least. I actually like the teacher idea. We could stay close to the school and protect it with out being questioned." Harry said sitting up. "I think we should talk to Magi and Sev about this." Draco sat up as well. If they were serious about this they would have to outwit dumbledore or inform him of the truth. Draco pulled Harry into his arms and they sat there in silence wondering what was next.

"We what?!?" Yelled Draco utterly shocked.

"I said both of you have nearly surpassed Magi. You even discovered powers we didn't think you had." The old man before then shook his head his long silvery white locks swaying. Father time, or Tim as they had come to call him, had joined their training about what would have been halfway threw their 6th year.

"Multiple animagi, metamophaguses, element bending, spell bending that's a new one, telepaths, wand less speechless magic, willing, Magic speak (speak to any animal or person in their language) Muggle weaponry and fighting, Partial human transfiguration, occlumency, legemency, Divination, plush the magical beasts you have in your bloodlines!" He sighed and rubbed between his eyes. "I have only one thing left that I can teach you, manipulating time and space and essentially time its self." They both stared at the man in shock. The old man just sighed.

"Well lets get started shall we?"

.::End Flashback::.

Harry reached out and took hold of Draco's hand and griped Tamasines hilt. They looked forward thinking of what was coming their way but the knew that whatever it was they would face it with out fear. Their first challenge as the children of magic and time.

There was a rumble and they unsheathed their swords while producing a shield around them. Then the pressure came. It was like gravity was constricting their movements. And the sky split open. A huge scream echoed around them as five huge monsters emerged from the skies.

They made Harry think of Dementors with Death eater masks with a hundred engorgio charms cast on them. They moved slowly towards the two boys who stood frozen. The one in the center was forming a large red ball of energy by its mouth and they knew what ever it was they shouldn't be hit by it.

The words suddenly came to Harry, " Arise, Tamasine!" The sword Glowed and he felt the Mask from before form on his head. He ran out of the shield towards the monsters. The pressure seemed to disappear and was replaced with a wave of wild energy.

All he wanted to do was fight these things and see how powerful he truly was. He could see Draco running next to him the same wild excitement on their face. They would have looked like blurs to anyone else. They jumped high into the sky creating craters where they had launched.

They suddenly were suspended in the sky above the monsters. The one with the red ball turned and released it at them they dived down accelerating at an incredible rate. Harry sliced threw the Energy and the monster in one fluid stroke. Draco did the same to one of the others. Harry jumped again and cut off another one head, their screaming had increased. Only two survived but slowly they began to retreat to the black void they had come. Harry thought he had caught a glimpse of a man standing near the Monsters but when he looked he was gone.

They returned their swords to their sheaths only to realize their bodies lay inside the shield. Confused they mad their way toward them thinking it was a trick.

Step into your body Harry jumped slightly forgetting that Tamasine could speak to him. Slowly he did as he was told and stepped into his body. There was an odd pulling sensation and he was lying on his back looking up at the shield. He turned his head in time to see Draco disappear into his body. His eyes shot open and he sat up groggy.

"What the hell was that and what were those things." Draco cursed. As he removed the shield.

That was your death reaper form and those were uncommon menos grande. Troubling very troubling. I thought I sensed him with them but I must be mistaken. Tamasine spoke threw hair to the both of them.

"Him?" Draco asked a bit confused.

No need for you to know. That was a long time ago child. Before your lifetime. Draco shrugged as he stood up.

"Well that was interesting at the least." He said reaching down to scoop up Harry who looked drained. "I think its time we go home. We can talk to Kazumi and Taylor tomorrow after you've rested." Harry nodded but as soon as Draco moved to Apperate Harry's invisible scar bust with pain and the clearing disappeared to be replaced with a dark room where a white clad man stood in front of him.

"You mean to say 3 of your 5 creatures are gone thanks to two mystery soul reapers?" Harry's voice was cold and harsh. The man showed no remorse.

"It was only a trial run. I will send more powerful fighters to dispose of them if you…" Harry raised his hand and stopped the man.

"No, I would like to meet these two Mystery Soul reapers. They would do well in my ranks." He had gotten up and now stood in front of a mirror. A pail snake like face reflected back to him an evil smile forming across the reflections lips. The scene dissolved and he was back with Draco who was looking at him with worry.

"It seems Tom would like to meet the ones who destroyed his newest minions." Harry said grimacing threw the lingering pain. Draco's eyes widened as he looked toward where the monsters had disappeared.

"You mean…"

"Yes. We've got a meeting with good old snake shorts." Harry said a gleam in his eye. "Lets go home we need to get ready." Draco nodded still slightly stunned and appeared them back to their flat. He laid Harry gently on to the bed and sat next to him stroking his long raven hair.

"So what do you suppose we do about Mr-you-will-never-say-my-name-which-is-shorter-and-less-long-winded-than-any-others-you-give-me?" Harry snorted at the name.

"Well He can only trust Sev to a degree and I don't want him getting hurt especially now that him and Remus are getting along. I have an idea but I don't think you will like it but I think we can pull it off." Draco was silent. So Harry continued. "I say we accept his offer of joining him." Harry Flinched as Draco yelled in shock. Draco reached around to grabbed him by the color of his shirt.

"You want to join him after all he did! After everything you've been through and I've been through! How dare you! I can't believe you…" He froze as his hand nearly collided with Harry's face. Tears streamed down his face and his eyes were wide with fear Draco had only seen after they had first been awakened. He released Harry onto the bed and backed into the wall. He slid down looking at his hands. Hands that had almost hurt his mate. There was a soft whimper from the bed.

"I'm s-sorry D-Draco. I-it's the only way I could think of to undermine him." Harry stammered but got stronger as he talked. "I've been in his head I know how he works. We can use his power against him." Draco slowly made his way to the bed and knelt by Harry. He reached out to run his fingers through His hair as tears streamed down his face.

"What's you plan love?" Draco asked his mate pulling him into his warm embrace. Harry pushed back and summoned parchment and a self-inking quill.

"First we need to make fake identities. Nothing that will make in question us so nothing similar to our normal names. I think I'll go by Kuro Ichiru born in Japan I left their society to live life my own way. You can be Crouse (pronounced cross) Kurani you were exiled from your family for killing half your squad. He will test both of our stories via legemency so be ready to block him. If he asks why we do not trust him as he does not trust us. We will only join him if he has something he can offer us in return but it must be something good because I will not let him brand us."

They sat thinking for quite a while before Draco had an epiphany.

"I got it!"

It was at that moment that a loud Boom shock the ground around downtown London It seems Voldemort had sent bait to lure his mystery Reapers.

A/N: I know forever since I updated and yes another cliffhanger well kind of. I had another song I wanted to include in this one that fits the two of them but there was no place to put it. Oh well I hope you all enjoyed you holidays I think they will be going back to hogwarts in the next few chapters although I'm not sure if they will be students or teachers. Remember R&R.


	11. Goodbyes and Welcomes

**Disclaimer: I don't own it!**

**A/N: Oh my what's this ANOTHER chapter in less than a year? Yep I got in the groove with the last chapter and have been working on this one for a while. I hope you all enjoy. This time they get to return to hogwarts. Yay!**

Lord Voldemort stood among the chaos enjoying every bit of it. Muggles screamed around him in horror not only at him but also at the explosions occurring around them. The Dark Lord watched in amusement as the Monster attacked the town. The man had called it a defective arrancar. Apparently it was stronger than those Menos things and was a sure fire way to lure out the two mystery men. And so he waited throwing a few killing curses of his own into the chaos.

He paused as he felt a large pressure rise in the area and begin to close in. Turning toward the 'Arrancar thing' he saw its arm explode in blood. They had arrived. Two men stood in similar garments to the man who had given him the arrancar. They had distinct masks that reminded him of the hollow things mask. There was a scream and the Arrancar was gone. The one will black hair turned toward him. A chill ran through him as their eyes connected. He could feel the man smirk and forced himself to not be startled by the alluring voice that spoke in his mind.

'State your purpose or you will perish as well.' Voldemort gave a curt bow to the men before beginning to speak.

"I wish to provide you with an opportunity that may be to your liking. I am on my way to becoming the ruler of this realm and am in need of unique and powerful allies."

The man merely looked at him. The Lords mind was bombarded by another voice, this one smooth but a cold as ice. 'What would be in it for us?' the other man had shorter silver hair and a more muscular build making the other seem quite feminine.

"This realm has a large reservoir of power that you will be given and able to use at your digression as well as some formidable opponents you may enjoy defeating. I noticed you didn't seem to enjoy killing this thing very much. Your searching for worthy opponents are you not?"

The silver haired man spoke again as they sheathed their swords. ' You are quite observant Snake man. What it the title you are called by? You offer intrigues us may we join you else were to continue or business?'

Voldemort nodded " I am formally known as Lord Voldemort and by allies as The Dark Lord. If you follow me I shall escort you to a more suitable location." He motioned for them to follow him out of the demolished street.

Unknown to the dark lord the two men were calculating the possibilities of killing him here and avoiding the 50 or more killing curses that would be fired at them from the secretly hidden Death Eaters.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

3 Months Later

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harry sat down in front of the mirror to fix his make up for the 10th time. He still didn't like it. To night was his and Dracos last night performing with Kazumi and Taylor for a while. Tomorrow they would head to hogwarts again but this time in disguise. They had filled out the paper work and met with Albus soon after their lovely encounter with Voldemort. They were now known as Atem Syurii (Harry) and Yuki Lans (Draco). They had been privately taught and were the new assist and DADA teachers as well as the leaders of the Dueling club that would be starting up again. He wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle Ron and the gang. To most of the wizarding world he was either in hiding or running away.

Sighing he set down his eyeliner as Draco's arms slipped around his shoulders.

"Everything will be fine love'." He twined his fingers with Harry's. They sat there in each other's embrace for what seemed like eternity. They could here the crowed begin to gather for their going away concert.

Parting Reluctantly they stepped out on to the stage and were greeted with a roar of cheering. Harry grabbed the mic as the piano started up. Lights flashed as he walked around the stage dragging his fingers across Dracos face as the music picked up. Turning sharply back to the audience he began singing.

_I did my best to please you  
But my best was never good enough  
Somehow you're only able to see__  
All I am not_

Did you ever look behind  
Aren't you afraid of the pieces you'll find  
I have failed you  
But you have failed me too

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified_

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
In your life why didn't you ever try _

He tipped the mic stand forward and swung it back into his hand.

_I close my eyes as I walk the thin line between love and hate  
For the person with the same blood in his veins_

_You show no regrets  
About all the things you did or said  
I have failed you  
But believe me you failed me too_

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified_

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
In your life why didn't you ever try_

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified_

_It's so easy to destroy and condemn  
The ones you do not understand  
Do you ever wonder if it's justified_

The crowed erupted as the music faded. Smiling, Harry knew they would be fine. This was a job only they could do.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I apologize for the choppiness but I cant think of a good transition XD

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The students were quite restless. The news of transfer students had spread like wildfire and now they were waiting anxiously for their arrival. The gryffindor table was a bit more solemn than the others. It had been ever since the disappearance of Harry Potter.

Remus Lupin who had suffered from the loss of his honorary cub was also quite curious of the two students that would be taking care of his class while he was gone.

To say that the professors shit a brick when the alarms for the school went off alerting them that someone had gotten past their massive wards would be an understatement. The school shook with a rumble, debris falling onto the tables. A few of the first years screamed as the doors to the great hall were blasted off their hinges. When the dust settled every professor and 7th year had their wand pointed at the odd sight before them.

"Put me down Yuki!" a voice came from the shadowy mass. It was slightly femine and threatening.

"No. Your ankle is hurt. I told you not to jump. This is why." A deeper voice replied. This one was smooth and calm but with a hint of frustration. When the smoke cleared the two figures were in full view. Both still had their hoods up but one of them was being held like a child in the others arms. Te one being held began squirming and eventually the struggle knocked off their hoods.

To say that once again the students were shocked would be an understatement. The on standing had silvery blond hair that reached an inch past his shoulders. His Face was angular but not sharp. His skin was not quite tan but had a glow to it. The other had what would seem to be about waist length Black hair that framed their face like a dark halo. Their face and frame was more feminine than the other boys. They froze when they realized that they had entered the hall. The blond gently set his partner on the floor.

"Thank you for joining us. I can only guess by the state of the doors and your lateness that you had some difficulty finding us without an escort." The headmaster said a twinkle in his eyes.

"You could say that." The feminine one said glancing at the blond. The headmaster nodded and motioned for them to join him at the front of the room. They moved gracefully across the floor as if they were floating on the air.

"Ladies and gentle men I would like to introduce out transfer students as well as teaching assistants for Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Now they are to be given the same respect as Professor Lupin or I would while they are teaching. Atem Syurii has been placed in Gryffindor" He motioned the one with black hair. "And Yuki Lans has been placed in Slytherin. Please welcome them warmly." The old man clapped his hands together and the tables were filled with food. Atem and Yuki touched hands slightly before going their separate ways. All eyes were on them as they made their way to their tables. Atem spotted Ron, Hermoine, Ginny, and Neville all sitting together. He wasn't sure if he should approach him or not. His decision was made for him when Hermoine got up to welcome him.

"You can join us if you like. My names Hermoine Grange by the way. The gangly boy with red hair is Ron Weasley; the girl across from him with the same hair color is his sister Ginny. The boy with the toad is Neville Longbottom." Atem smiled at each of them. Ginny stabbed Rons hand to stop him from ogling at Atem. (NOTE: Ron is not gay. He thinks Atem is a girl. Also if you haven't guessed Harry will now be referred to as Atem and Draco will be Yuki.) Hermoine rolled her eyes and sat beside him. Once again he was the center of attention. The new transfer was now with the boy-who-lived's group.

'How are you holding up?' Yuki's calming voice echoed in his mind as he reached for a roll.

'I'm breathing. They haven't questioned me yet but it's only a matter of time.' He replied back. He hadn't been around this many people for a long time. The magical pressure was suffocating. He hadn't thought it would be this bad.

Soon dinner passed and he was being escorted to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady looked at the group sadly noticing the messy black hair still was not among them. The whole hose was in the common room awaiting his arrival. Hermoine motioned for him to follow her up to the girl's side. He looked at her with an odd expression.

"Um, Hermoine…" he paused trying to not embarrass her. She looked I bit confused. "I'm a boy, not a girl." Her face flushed red and she scurried up the stairs. The looks had changed again Ron looked as if he had been hit on the head with a large heavy object.

"You're a boy?" Atem nodded. Ron's ears turned red and Ginny giggled in the corner. He knew they all wanted to question him but he needed to get some rest and fix his shields against the pressure.

It happened in a flash. He moved to go to the boy's dormitory when he felt his grip slip on his allure (thing vela and vamps have that makes you want to have sex with them) due to exhaustion. The room nearly swarmed toward him and the full magical pressure crashed down. The portrait swung open and everyone snaped back to their senses except Atem. He lay crumpled on the floor whimpering. Yuki cut through the crowd and held him in his arms.

"Atem, Your safe. I'm here. Come back Atem. Don't go back. I can't lose you again. Atem!" Yuki's voice cracked as he pleaded with the boy. He did the first thing that came to his mind to break him from the trance. He bent his head down and pressed their lips together while sending out his consciousness into Atems mind.

He grabbed hold of Atems consciousness and pulled him back as they parted. Atems eyes fluttered back to normal.

"Yuki" his voice was a whisper. Yuki took his hand.

"I'm here. We can sleep in our private rooms for now until your ready to be alone ok?" Atem nodded and buried his head in Yuki's cloak. Yuki brushed his mates hair back tracing his face. He placed a dreamless sleep spell as well as a silencing bubble around him.

Coming back to his surroundings Yuki noticed a few girls as well as Ron had fainted. Others had a mix of shock, embarrassment, and glee on their faces.

'Well this will be interesting. I didn't plan on revealing this aspect for a little longer.'

A/N: hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to R&R


	12. Let the Mayhem Begin

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

A/N: Hello again! I know another chapter? What's gotten into me. I was debating on adding more to this chapter but I figured you would love me when you read the end (or hate me)

**Skyinthenightslove:** I hope this chapter answers some of your questions. Your review actually made start wring again so soon.

Onward to the story!

"blah" = Talking

_Blah_ = Thoughts

-blah- = mental communication

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yuki was furious. Those humans lusting after 'his' mate. He knew they couldn't help it but his control had gone out the window when he had sensed that Atem's shields had cracked. He looked down at his mate who was curled up on the bed clinging to him. The shock of seeing everyone and the mixture of many magic types must have been more than he could handle. Tomorrow would be difficult, especially for Atem. He always wanted to be accepted and cared for and if people treated him like they did in his second or fifth year it would not be good. There was a knock on the door and Severus entered the room. A worried expression across his face.

"How is he holding up?"

Yuki played with a loose strand of Atem's hair.

"He should be fine but i'm not sure he will want to go to classes or face the school." Severus smirked a little.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Now that the shock from returning here is gone I think you may find a new side of your mate. You both have the flair for dramatics." Yuki smiled.

"Well I guess we will see when morning comes."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus Lupin was quite bewildered at the current time. He passed his office over and over again the marauders map clutched tightly in his hand. He had been checking up on the students when his gaze had traveled to the gryffindor common room. He was happy to see that Ron and Hermoine had taken the transfer under their wing. But something didn't set well with him. When he had searched for their scent he had found nothing. As if they did not exist on the plane. Just as that thought passed through his mind there was a wave of power that flowed through the castle quite similar to the monstrous explosion with the unknown magical creature at the Dursleys 2 years prior. The name Atem Syurii momentarily morphed to Harry James Potter. When Remus looked again it stated clearly that Atem Syurii was in the common room along with Yuki Lans who had suddenly appeared beside him.

Yes this startling occurrence had the werewolf on high alert. _The map never lies._ He told himself as he griped the spelled parchment tighter in his hand. _But what if…no it's not possible…or is it?_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Earlier

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Blaze Zabin Watched the new transfer intently. He had never heard of these two students. He was one of the few Slitherins who could careless about house rivalry. He actually had to admit that the Weasley girl was quite gifted with the bat bogy hex. Yuki sat down across from him and began eating. Blaze raised an eyebrow noting the order and amount of each item that the transfer ate. His motions are quite similar to how Dracos were. Yuki looked up at him and smirked an oh so familiar smirk. Blaze narrowed his eyes as Yuki laughed.

"You don't trust me do you?" he asked twilling the fork between his fingers effortlessly. Blaze glared. "That's good. You need to be carful who you trust in these dark times not all are who or what they seem." Blaze's face relaxed slightly. The rest of dinner passed as un eventful aside from girls swooning over the transfer.

Not too long after entering the common room Yuki froze as a wave of energy rolled though the room. He snarled at nothing, or so it seemed bolting out of the entrance leaving the portrait swinging in his wake.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So how do plan on handling this little situation?" Yuki asked as they made their way down to the great hall schedules in hand. Atem compared them intently only half listening.

"There's not much we can do. If they hate me, so be it but I think we should make the best of the situation." Atem smirked at his mate in a very slitherin way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The great hall was buzzing with the rumor of the new transfers forbidden relationship. The hall went quiet as Yuki and Atem turned the corner hand in hand. They slowly parted, their fingers lingering. Atem lost his footing,Yuki grabbed his wrist and swung him into his chest.

"Are you sure your ok? I can arrange for you to rest for the day." Yuki asked looking deep into Atem's eyes. Atem blushed slightly.

"I'm fine. I just tripped." Atem stammered. Yuki touched Atem's face earning a gasp from their large audience.

"Be careful love." He lent forward and kissed Atem on the forehead. The hall erupted in squeals at the overwhelming female approval. Inwardly Atem and Yuki smirked before parting and heading their separate ways.

The hall broke out in whispers again as Atem sat down next to Hermoine, his face still slightly flushed. Ginny let out a soft 'Hem Hem' making the group jump, including Atem.

"So what's your schedule like Atem? I know us three have free time until lunch." Ginny asked trying to break the awkward silence. Atem smiled as he looked over his schedule again. Thank Tim (reference to father Time) that Ginny wasn't affected by their display. She could keep them grounded. To a degree.

"I have free time until lunch as well then I have Potions and DADA before dinner." He said placing the timetable in his pocket. Ginny smiled.

"You can come down to the quidditch pitch. We want to test out the brooms mum got Ron and me. Ron's captain this year. I was seeker but I really want to be a chaser now that Katie's gone." Ginny said her voice slowly fading as she mentioned the word seeker. A pain thrust through his chest when he realized he was the reason why.

"Sure, I just need to get a few things from my trunk before we go." Ginny nodded and elbowed Ron in the side causing him to choke on his eggs.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Atem had prepared for this. As he opened his trunk he pulled out the shrunken Firebolt 3 along with a letter. Sticking them in his pocket he headed down to the common room. The girls giggled as he passed by and met with Ginny who led him down to the pitch.

He slipped the letter out of his pocket and mentally connected with hedwig whe was hiding in the forest.

-hedwig in sending you a letter. Please deliver it to the gryffindor common room tonight after dinner- he then willed the letter to hedwig. _Well here goes_.

Ron and Hermoine were already waiting. He could tell they had just been in another spat by Hermoine's intensity of reading a currently upside down book. Ginny laughed.

"Taking after Luna now are we Hermoine?" Hermoine went red and flipped the book. Atem Pulled out his Firebolt and unshrunk it. Ron's jaw dropped.

"You have a Firebolt 3! How did you get? I heard it was only available in Asia." His eyes were wide with awe until Ginny smacked him.

"Never mind him. Lets just fly." Ginny said hopping on her now unshrunk broom. Atem nodded and kicked off the ground.

Oh how he had missed this. The thrill of cutting through the air at high speeds. He did a few laps around the field enjoying the breeze. A grin formed on his face as he turned the broom sharp up and jetted into the clouds. He hovered a bit before pointing the broom strait at the ground and dived. The ground was getting closed and closer. He. pulled up sharply and skimmed his toes on the grass. He twisted into a spiral upwards before jumping off the broom and landing on it as if it were a muggle surfboard.

Cheers erupted and he turned to see faces plastered against the windows as well as some students hanging out of them. Atem slowed down and dismounted the broom. His ponytail had come loose allowing his hair to flow around him like a dark wave. Hermoine looked at him over the edge of her book with an inquisitive look while Ron was speechless.

Ginny once again hit Ron upside the head. His eyes gleamed.

"So do you like Quidditch?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So I was going to be annoying and end it here but then I was all aww where's the fun in that?

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Remus Lupin stood in front of the headmaster, his fist clenched at his side.

"Albus, they have no scent. It is impossible to eliminate someone's scent unless they are dead." The headmaster looked intently at his student from long ago with deep admiration. He had grown in the past 2 years especially after the loss of his only dear friend and soon after his best friends son. It had torn him up so badly that Albus was unsure of the mans mental state. Some how he had pulled through. Even though they had not heard from Harry since the end of his 5th year the man had hope.

"Remus, I do not know why they wouldn't have a scent. That is quite peculiar. Those two boys came to me asking to be enrolled here so they could escape from the war for a time. They have been through many hardships. Atem Lost his parents to a death eater attack when he was 5 and Yuki found him in an abandoned alleyway a year after. I do not think they are a threat to us, but they do need a professor to guide them." Albus's eyes twinkled. "This will allow you to make your own opinion of them." Remus nodded and left the headmasters office.

Albus leaned back in his chair as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. _Harry my boy, where are you? The battle is drawing near._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Potions had been sadly uneventful due to the fact that Neville had not entered the class. They were told to produce a dreamless sleep potion that Atem and Yuki had already mastered. (Atem slipped a few extra vials into his pocket). Ron was blabbing on and on about how amazing Atem had been.

Yuki, Feeling his pain glanced at Sev who smirked and stalked over to the Weasley boy's potion.

"Mr. Weasley your potion should be a translucent shade of lavender by now, not green and resembling molasses." Ron's ears went red as he grabbed his book to try and correct the problem.

"You were supposed to stir it 3 time clockwise then add the efshire root. You only stirred twice." Hermoine whispered pointing at the fifth line.

"Ten points from gryffindor for miss use of class time Mr. Weasley have your meaningless conversations outside my class." He turned to Atem's Potion that was Translucent Lavender and sneered having nothing to say. He stalked back to his desk as class ended and everyone cleaned up.

Yuki came over to help Atem who just looked at him oddly.

"Today's our first day as assistant teachers. You don't want to make a bad impression do you? This Professor Lupin sounds like a good teacher from one I've heard." He stated as he shrunk Atem's cauldron.

"The best one we've had." Hermoine stated as she picked up her bag. Together the four of them headed off to the DADA room.

All eyes were on them not only because of their display from earlier that morning, or the rumors of Atem's Flying abilities surpassing Victor Krum. No it was because a Slithering was with gryffindors and they were friends. The eyes continued to follow them until they reached the classroom. Atem and Yuki went to the back office to set down their bags while Hermoine sat down by Ron. When the class had filed in Remus cleared his throat.

"Welcome to your last year of Defense Against the Dark Arts. As you all know I am Professor R. J. Lupin. These two are my assistant teachers Atem Syurii and Yuki Lans. As stated by the headmaster they are to receive the same respect as I do. I guess I should open the floor for questions. And only Questions pertaining to this class will be tolerated" He stated stepping back and letting Atem and Yuki take the floor. A girl in the back that had looked quite egger to have her question answered slumped back in her chair grumbling. A Ravenclaw boy in the third row raised his hand.

"Yes mister…" Atem paused.

"Michael Sterling" the boy answered. Atem nodded for him to continue. "Where were you schooled at?" Yuki took the floor.

"We are self taught. This is our first time attending a wizarding school" whispers ran through the room and a slitherin girl raised her hand. Yuki gestured at her.

"Pansy Parkins. What makes you so much better that you think you can teach us?" she spat at them. The room went quiet until Yuki and Atem laughed.

"Just the question I was waiting for." Pansy was taken aback she meant to insult them not help them. Atem turned to Remus.

"Could you call Severus in here. Or wait better yet dinners in an hour isn't it?" He moved closer to the professor and whispered in his ear. Remus eyes widened and he turned to look at them.

"Are you insane?" he shouted. They just smiled. He ran his hand through his gray spotted hair.

"Were going to get that question in every class. We can get it out of the way now and maybe even set up a dueling club as well." Atem said. Shaking his head Remus Wrote out a letter to the headmaster about their request. He tapped the letter three times and it whizzed off. The class was buzzing again wondering what was going to happen.

There was a pop and a House elf appeared holding out a letter for Lupin. It disappeared after receiving a curt nod by the professor. He scanned the letter and gulped.

"Class we will be heading to the great hall now to see a demonstration of Atem and Yuki's abilities in the area of Defense." The class was silent. Yuki stepped up.

"We challenged your professors to a duel. 4 against 2."

A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Cliffy again! Don't you love me? 3 3 3 I'm currently writing the next chapter do hopefully the delay wont bee too long. My Fiancé just broke off our engagement so ill be burring myself in work AKA: writing, Voice Acting, ( I voice Luna in Sailor Moon UNIVERSE as well as Anthy in Log and Sexy's production of Utena abriged. Both are on Youtube) and producing my film. Search for my new teaser trailer on Youtube. Its Titled 'Wild Rozu'

Reviews are loved so R&R

Bye for now!


	13. Duals and a Letter from an Old Friend

Disclamer: same as usal

A/N: another chapter has arrived. The epic dule between student and teacher is here. I spent a lot of time planning this chapter and debating on a few ideas for the end. Ive lined out things that I want to happen in the next 4 to 5 chapters some ideas may be condenced. I hope you all will put in your two cents on some things you would like to happen. Enjoy the update. ^^

"blah" = Talking

~blah~ = parsletounge

'blah' = soul slayer

'_blah_' = thinking

-blah- = mental communication

The whole school was buzzing as they filled the newly transformed great hall. The tables from dinner had been cleared out and replaced by two seating areas against the walls while a large platform rose in the center of the room. The headmaster stood in the center of the platform waiting for everyone to quiet down. Seeing this clearly would not happen he cleared his throat to gain their attention.

"Ladies and gentleman, today you will be witnessing a practical use of some of the things you will and have learned here. Our two assistant teachers Atem Syurii and Yuki Lans have issued a wizarding challenge against four of our Professors. Sadly I am not one of them." He paused looking disheartened before starting again. "I must ask you to remain seated during the dual. If you stand you may be injured. Both parties are taking this duel quite seriously." Albus turned to Atem and Yuki to give further explanation. Atem stepped forward,

"Professor will you place the shields? I don't think poppy would enjoy having half the school in the infirmary." Albus's eyes twinkled, as he obliged. Atem turned to the four he had challenged.

Flitwick appeared quite excited at the thought of showing practical uses for his class. McGonagall gripped her wand, obvious not quite thrilled at the idea but still interested and not wanting to back down from a challenge. A true gryffindor. Lupin seemed unsure of how to handle the situation as his eyes narrowed at the two opponents. Lastly Severus. His face was paler than usual. The pair had to refrain from laughing at him. He was the most knowledgeable out of all the professors about their abilities from being around during their training. He knew how insane and unpredictable they were.

Both sides bowed as Dumbledore finished with the shields.

"What are your rules professors?" Yuki asked lazily. Remus stepped forward.

"Anything goes except unforgivables. Object is to immobilize the other side." Snape paled even more. Those rules were too broad for his tastes.

"Agreed. Shall we begin?" Atem said a smile appearing on his face. Albus stood to commence the dual.

"Begin."

Nothing happened.

They stood still on both sides waiting for the other to make the first move. Tension rose.

Suddenly the spells began to fly.

"Incarcerous!" Ropes flew out of McGonagalls wand at Yuki who rolled across the floor and ran towards flitwick. Atem focused on Lupin and Snape.

"Scourgrify!" he aimed at snape's hair. A laugh erupted from the gryffindors. Snape easily dispelled it while Remus charged forward casting a volley of spells.

"Incendio!" the floor to Remus's Left Burst into flames obscuring Flitwick and McGonagall.

"Stupefy!" Snape snarled as he neared Atem. He grabbed the mans cloak and threw him back at Remus knocking him over. McGonagall produced a cushion to soften their fall while flitwick summoned Yukis left shoe leaving him unbalanced.

"Florinfine!" a flock of birds sprouted from McGonagalls wand and dove at the pair.

"Finite!" the birds disappeared.

"Expelliarmus!" Yuki and atem both yelled at the same time. The force of the combined spells threw the teachers back against the shield. Some how they managed to keep their wands in hand.

Snape scrambled up first glairing. He twisted his wand in an odd motion.

"Magius Surpensorsia!" a wave of snakes jutted out of his wand at the two students.

The room froze when both Yuki and Atem began hissing at the snakes.

~Obey our command and turn on your summoner and his comrades~ There was a scream as the snakes turned against the professors.

"reducto!" Flitwick squeaked at the mass which turned to a pile of ash. Snape faltered as their eyes connected. They were dead now. There was a bright flash of light as Yuki traced runes in the air and Atems did a flurry of hand motions.

"Kai!" a surge of power flooded the room heating the shield. Flitwicks shield broke and he was knocked unconscious.

When the light and smoke faded Atem charged forward at McGonagall while Yuki deflected the spells aimed at him. Mid leap Atem shifted into His panther form and pinned the female down.

"flipendo!" Remus shouted knocking Atem off of McGonagall. Atem shifted back mid flip and landed on his feet. Yukis eyes gleamed as he transfigured the ash from the snakes into 10 daggers. He bound them magically to his fingers as he hurled them at the professors.

Mentally Snape cursed as he dived the blades. They flew back to Yuki connected by the magic strings. He detached one and let it fly at Atem who caught it in his free hand. He slid it across his hand drawing blood and slamming his hands into the ground. The platform shook as McGonagall was encased in stone.

The real dual began now. They charged at each other spells flying from their wands at incredible speeds. Yuki connected his fist with Snape's Gut knocking him back a bit while Atem transfigured a chip of wood into a sword and lunged at Lupin who dove to the ground only getting nicked by the blade. Atem caught himself with one hand and flipped over landing gracefully like a cat.

"Accio Remus Lupin!" He shouted pointing the sword at the man. Remus flew toward the blade unable to control his body. Screams erupted from the crowd.

"Flagrate!" A whip of Fire flew from Snapes wand causing Atem to deflect it with the sword. It turned to a pile of ash at his feet. He flipped through the air and kicked Remus in the side.

Yuki pulled a vial of Dreamless Sleep potion from his robes and threw it at Snape and exploded it in his face. Snape produced a shield just in time to avoid the broken glass.

Atem smirked as he lunged at Remus. His hand caught the front of his robes and pulled him in. smirking he pressed their lips together allowing enough of a distraction for Yuki to Immobilize Snape and stun Lupin from behind.

The room erupted in cheers. Albus stood and freed his associates who grudgingly accepted their defeat.

Yuki and Atem froze when a chilling howl rumbled through the grounds. They looked around but they were the only ones who noticed.

-Hollow- Atem sent to Yuki who nodded. Atem pushed himself from his body and flash stepped to Hogsmead. His body slumped into Yukis arms as if he had fainted and grabbed the attention of the crowd.

"He just exerted himself too much. Ill take him to our room." Yuki said scooping up his mate and left the hall. Severus followed not long after to find out what really happened. _That was just a game to those two. For him to collapse means something big is happening._ He entered their personal rooms just in time to see Yuki produce a clone of himself.

"There's a few Hollows on the loose. Atem went after it but he may need a little help. We will be back soon" Yuki answered his unasked question. And instant later his body collapsed and his clone caught it. Sev just nodded unsure of what else he could do at the moment and left the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The wards around the school gave him a bit of trouble but he was able to pass through after a minute of manipulating the flow of magic. He made sure to leave a signal there for Yuki.

'I think they sensed both you and your mates spirit energy. I'm surprised they pursued it. Normally they would run from such strong energy. Something's off.' Tamasine said as he ran full speed ahead.

-As everything else is in my life- Atem replied sarcastically as he slid around the corner and unsheathed his sword.

Two hollows were eating a third in the middle of the street. Many of the buildings had been damaged or demolished. A sickly green orb was attached to each of their heads. –Their being controlled- Yukis voice echoed in his head. Atem sensed him appeared by his side and they raced forward slicing the hollows in half.

-That was too easy-

The dust began reforming. Seconds later the two hollows roared in front of them. Yuki and Atem Jumped back as the hollows slammed down their large fists where they had just been.

-How the hell…-

'Aim for the orbs that's what is allowing them to reform. Low class hollows don't have that ability. Someone's been experimenting.' Tamasine answered them. Both boys nodded and released their swords.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The alarms for Hogsmead were going haywire. The students were escorted to their common rooms while available order member's porkeyed to Hogsmead. At first all they saw were unknown explosions but slowly they were able to see the battle. Two monsters with skull masks and misshapen bodies were lumbering around and attacking two figures with swords. The figures jumped and sliced the odd colored orbs off of their heads. The monsters howled in pain as they turned to dust.

Albus moved to try and speak with the figures but faltered when one of them looked back at them. Skull like masks that reeked of immense power. They turned and disappeared leaving the order to clean up the mess.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Their parsletounges Ron not Voldemort himself." Hermoine countered. Ron stopped pacing.

"Moine' the only parsletounges we know are you-know-who and Harry." He countered.

"That 'we' know of Ron. There could be others." Hermoine countered back. "Don't jump to conclusions before you know the full story. We don't want a repeat of fourth year." Ron paled. She had hit a sore spot. He sat down in one of the chairs and put his head in his hands.

"You were all happy to be friends with him after his stunt on the pitch but when he talks to snakes you want to abandon him? What do you think Harry would do?" Hermoine continued. Ron snapped and stood up his face red.

"What would Harry do? Why don't you ask him yourself? Oh wait you cant cus he ran away and left us here to figure thing out on our own. The least he could do was keep in contact were his friends for merlins sake! What about Remus? He was in a horrible state after he disappeared."

"Ron shut up. You don't know what Harry was going through. I don't either. We need to trust that he knows what he's doing. He left us here for a reason and I know it. I can feel it."

Atem slumped against the wall hidden from their view. _This is for their sake. I don't want them hurt. But why does it tear me up so badly? _He wrapped his arms around his legs when he heard a tapping from the window near Ron and Hermoine. Their footsteps were muffled but he heard all of it.

"Hedwig!" Hermoine whispered in awe. The owl hooted happily after dropping the letter on the table. They stared at the letter and the familiar untidy scrawl. Slowly with tears coming to her eyes Hermoine opened the letter.

_**Dear Ron, Hermoine, Remus, and Professors,**_

_**I apologies for not contacting you sooner but I was under constant surveillance. I am at an unplottable but safe location. Cannot express more details letter may be intercepted. Once again I am sorry for leaving but it wasn't really my choice. Death eaters attacked the dursleys and I've been on the run for quite sometime. I have also been training and learning as much as I can. I will keep in contact as often as I can. Do not try and find me you will fail. I love you all.**_

Prongs JR

Atem looked around the corner in time to see them rush out the portrait hole all anger and frustration gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Professor! Harry!" The brunet and red head burst through the headmasters door waving a letter in their hand.

"He's alive!" Ron gasped trying to catch his breath. Remus eyes widened as he shakily took the letter and read it tears streaming down his face. He was safe. He had not been lost. There was hope. Remus couldn't help but feel a little voice nagging him and making him remember the map. _Harry's at an unplottable location and his letters are being watched. Could he be… surely he would have made himself known. Wouldn't he?_ Albus sent out a message to everyone in the order granting sighs of relief to waiting hearts. That night the light side rejoiced meanwhile, the dark side became enraged.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Crucio!" he hissed making the man in front of him writher in pain. "My power causes more harm to your kind who are mere spirits. You defied my orders and released them before I order it. And in such and obvious place! For this you must be punished. I will not tolerate it!" The mans scream echoed through the house soon followed by a dark laugh sending shivers through the spines of all who heard it.

A/N: thanks for reading! Don't forget to R&R some ideas you think would be good in the next few chapters!


	14. In Sickness and Health

Disclaimer: Don't own it

A/N: I'm alive!!!!!! Sorry for the long wait. I had the next chapter almost done and then my hard drive decided to call it quits. Then I had finals and graduation so now I've finally had the chance to get back to the story.

"Blah" = talking

-Blah- = mind speak

~Blah~ = Animal native speak

_Blah_ = inner thoughts

Just a note for you all Harry and Draco each go by three different names.

Harry is currently pretending to be Kuro Ichiru who is disguised as Atem Syurii. Voldemort knows him as Kuro. He doesn't know its Harry.

Draco is currently pretending to be Crouse Kurani who is disguised as Yuki Lans.

Voldemort knows him as Crouse. He doesn't know its Draco.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Long pail fingertips drummed softly on the bonelike material. Voldemort stood and slowly made his way toward the man in front of him. Kuro emptied his mind as the 'thing' came closer. He had to resist the urge to throw up as Voldemorts fingers caressed his face gently as one would touch a lover. His head was tilted up to look the 'Man' in the eye. Voldemort smirked and let his hand drop slowly playing with a piece of Kuros hair.

"You have done well Kuro. Now it is time for you to infiltrate the order. I believe this will be no challenge for you two." His voice was a soft hiss as he looked over at Crouse who grinned flipping his hair back.

"We are one step ahead of you. The old geezer is wrapped around our fingers." Voldemort smirked.

"Very well. Crouse you may leave. Kuro come here." Voldemort said his eyes gleamed in a manner that made both the boys uneasy. Kuro felt Crouse's unease but motioned for him to leave.

-Be careful. If he tries to- Kuro cut him off.

-If he tries anything I will leave ok? Wait for me at the school- Crouse gave him a worried look before closing the door behind him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ron yawned and looked at the clock. He had fallen asleep reading about different defense and offense strategies. He noticed a blanket had been over him and smiled._ Must have been Hermoine. _Suddenly the portrait hole opened and a black cloaked figure entered. Ron acted like he was asleep and watched the figure take off their cloak. Their movement was hindered as if they were injured. The figure slumped to the floor and Ron could hear faint hisses of pain.

Gripping his wand tightly Ron pulled the blanket off and snuck around the couch. His foot caught on the rug and he fell face first into the floor. Then he smelt it. The metallic scent of blood. The figure scrambled up and had their wand at his throat in a second. Ron kicked up and heard a crack as they were knocked back. Ron stood and turned around stunner on his lips when the fire light shone across the figures pail face and blood stained clothes.

"Atem? What the bloody hell happened? You need to see the…"

"No." Atem stated as he slowly stood wobbling a bit. "I'm fine. And you will do best to forget you ever saw this." Ron's eyes narrowed.

"No I won't forget about this! You tell me what's going on now! I'm sick of this. I've heard you coming and leaving at all hours of the night. And recently it's as if your in your own world!" Ron shouted as he stepped forward. Atem growled and Ron was suddenly pined against the wall by Atems hand.

"You have no authority over what I can and cannot do Weasley I've seen you watching my every move. If you have something to say to me say it." Atem suddenly let go and clutched his throat. Ron was unsure of what to do until Atem coughed up blood onto the floor.

"Fuck." He heard the boy whisper as he scrambled for something in his shirt and suddenly disappeared in a flash of light leaving Ron confused and suspicious as ever.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Yuki froze when he saw Atem appear in a flash of light crumpled on the floor. He rushed forward only to pause as Atem coughed up more blood. He striped Atem down to his boxers to see the full damage.

"That bastard! I'm going to kill him!" Yuki shouted as he took in the injuries.

The boys were created by Mother Magic to be a set. Atem was stronger magically where as Yuki was stronger physically. The immense power that flowed through him caused some stress on his current form. He had to store some of his power in a scroll to lessen the burden on his frame but it had not been enough. The strain on his body had increased due to the new injuries. Atem grabbed the edge of Yuki's shirt. _He's trying to comfort me when he's a bloody mess._

A little more than an hour later Atem lay curled against Yuki's chest breathing a little heaver than normal in their oversized bed. His shoulder had been dislocated and he had fractured a few ribs. His legs, back, and abdomen had also been badly bruised. Yuki glanced down at his mate's frail form griping the bed sheets tightly.

Tears flowed as he brushed aside a few stray hairs from Atem's face. He got up and shifted so that Atem was lying on the bed while he sat beside him. He wanted to, no he had to know what that bastard had done. Atem would tell him he was fine and to forget about it. He bent over his mate and touched their foreheads together. Maggi had told them about their mental link and how it could be used to transfer and view each others memories and dreams.

"Please don't hate me."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Flashback thing sequence. (A/N: I'm not really sure what to call this. Oh and to avoid confusion in this section they will be referred to as Draco and Harry but Voldemort knows harry as Kuro) It's kinda like the Diary thing from COS

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco stood against the wall watching himself leave Harry alone with the monster. As the door clicked shut the air shifted. He turned to see Voldemort standing beside Harry his pail spindly fingers intertwined with his mates hair.

"I have a proposition for you." He whispered before lifting the hair to his nose and inhaling. Draco felt his pride for his mate grow when Harry didn't react at all. Voldemort noticed this and continued on. "Such a pretty body. And oh so feminine. If I didn't know better I would have thought you were a girl. But no mater I can think of plenty of way to have fun with you still." He tightened his grip on Harry's hair, "leave your partner and become mine. I can give you more than you could ever want. Power, wealth," He leaned in closer his lips nearly touching Harry's ear, "pleasure" Draco and Harry both froze. Voldemort slid his pail fingers under Harry's shirt trailed them across his flesh leaving marks that Draco knew would become bruises.

"I had originally planed on taking Malfoy's son as my play thing but he ran off and got himself killed." Draco felt like hurling. Voldemort had planed on making him into a sex slave. Draco's heart swelled when he heard Harry speak.

"I am sorry Sir, but my heart, soul, and body belong to my partner." There was a loud 'crack!' as Harry was thrown across the room and crashed into the wall.

"How dare you! You dare to deny me?" Voldemort Grabbed hold of Harry's arm and threw him to the ground.

"Crucio!" Light emitted from The Dark Lords wand and Harry's body contracted violently, but he did not scream. Voldemort stalked forward and reached for Harry's belt. Draco lunged forward ignoring the fact he could not effect what was happening.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Flashback thing end

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Atem awoke to soft sobs beside him.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't help you. That bastard! Why? Oh god. I'm sorry" Atem winced slightly as he tried to move. _How? _And then it dawned on him._ The memory recollection._ He opened his eyes slightly to see Yuki engulfed by moonlight in the chair beside him. Ignoring the pain that shot through his body, Atem reached out and touched His mate's hand. Yuki's eyes widened as he took in Atems forgiving glance.

"I can't stay in this form much longer. To heal properly I have to go into my full released form." Atem wisped as Yuki intertwined their fingers.

"how? The shields won't be able to withstand your power will they? You nearly destroyed Maggis place." Atem closed his eyes and tightened his grip on Yuki's hand.

"I'll find a way. For now I should be fine. We just need to get Dumbledore to invite us to the next order meeting."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

For the next week both Atem and Yuki were absent. Whispers filled the halls and dormitories. Rumors ranging from mundane to ridiculous. Only the head of Slytherin House knew the truth. He now sat a bit amazed and frustrated in front of the two lovers who he considered sons.

"so your saying that your power is so massive that your body structure as 'Atem' cannot withstand it and you have to continuously morph your form to get rid of some of the excess power?" Harry nodded as his currently fiery red hair shifted to silvery curls.

"I cam across it when I was researching our metamophogus ability. You most likely noticed that Tonks is constantly changing her appearance correct? Well it's not just for fun. Metamorphogus's are born with slightly larger reservoirs of power than average wizards. In turn they have the ability to change their looks at will to relieve the strain on their core, body, and soul.

Draco and I have extremely large reservoirs of power. Mine is large then Draco's though even after sealing more than half off it away. Draco on the other hand had to seal off some of his strength." Snape nodded slowly and tapped his finger on his chin.

"That does make sense. I found it a bit hard to accept that klutz was an auror, but the power thing explains it." Sev leaned back into the chair while Harry's eyes morphed to a dazzling lilac color.

The Room of Requirements had come in quite handy recently. They could meet up without any suspicion and train as much as they wanted when ever they wanted. The room had a time laps on it similar to what Tim (Father Time) had taught them. A few incantations and they could spend a year in here and only have been gone a week in real time. Harry had managed to use up a decent amount of power as well as seal a bit more off into another scroll.

"You two should hear some of the rumors going around the school now." Sev laughed as the fire crackled merrily. Draco and Harry both raised their eyebrows (Harry's which had been silver shifted to a soft hazelnut)

"Some of the people are saying you two are off training while others think 'Atem' got pregnant." If either boy had been drinking anything they would have sprayed it at the professor.

"Pregnant? Do these kids not even know about the laws of genetics or the human body? guys cant get pregnant." Sev laughed but then shifted so he was sitting up strait.

"I have a more serious matter to speak with you both about. Well two actually." He paused, "Dumbledore would like you at the next order meeting which happens to be in three days."

The boys were not surprised. The dual between the teachers and themselves was also to show the headmaster some of their talent so they could slip into the order.

"Also the wolf, I mean Lupin, seems to be suspicious of you two. He has currently come to carrying around a piece of parchment that I know to be an intricate map of the school." Harry's eyes widened slightly as they shifted to his normal bright green. Draco ran his hand through his hair.

"I think it's time to resume classes for now." He glanced over to his mate who now sported pointy elf ears and curly chestnut hair. "Don't push yourself too hard ok? I think growing then shrinking an inch each hour should be enough to get rid of too much built up power for now."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Atem! Yuki! Where did you two disappear too last week?" Hermoine called as they joined her and Ron on their way to Care of Magical Creatures. They had already planed out their story to the smallest detail. The only issue was Ron who had seen Atem puke blood on to the common room floor.

"Let's just say we had a run-in with some death eaters and then were contacted by the only person we ever truly considered at teacher about a few tasks she needed help with." Yuki replied noticing Ron's glance at Atem who still looked paler than normal. They continued down the steps in silence.

"Al' right gather round class. Today well be learn' in bout phoenixes. Now who here knows about them?" on cue Hermoine raised her hand.

"The phoenix is a magical bird whose tears can be used to heal wounds. Its song also has the power to effect your moon. They are fairly difficult to domesticate but very loyal to their master if they are domesticated" Hagrid clapped his hands together.

"Very good Hermoine. 10 points to Gryffindor. No Professor Dumbledore has been kind enough to lend me his own Phoenix, Fawks." With that the half giant let out a whistle that was followed by a high note that pierced through the class. Around the castle flew the magnificent swan sized bird, elegant as ever. He soared above the class before landing softly on Hagrids outstretched arm.

The class was surprisingly silent as they took in the beautiful bird. Hagrid coughed slightly to regain their attention startling some of the slithering near the front.

"Now each of you come up in pairs to greet Fawks and then you will each will write a foot of parchment about your experience with and thoughts about Fawks." The class groaned a bit but soon separated into pairs. Atem paired with Yuki while Ron Paired with Hermoine as usual. Hagrid gave the Gryffindor pair a soft smile and gestured them forward.

"Now to greet a phoenix you must make direct eye contact and then you may pet them. This is only for domesticated phoenixes." Hermoine gulped and Ron nodded as the approached Fawks. The phoenix let out a soft note of acceptance and nuzzled its head against Hermoines outstretched hand. Ron softly stroked Fawks feathers causing the bird to give off a soft mewing noise.

"Alright now how about," Hagrid scanned the class, "you two come on up." The class turned to see who their teacher had picked.

Atem and Yuki resisted the urge to smirk as they made their way forward. As they stepped out from the class Fawks trilled and flew off of Hagrids arm landing on Yuki's shoulder. The entire class gasped.

~Hello Harry-King, Draco-King~ Fawks trilled happily. Atem smiled and petted the bird.

-Hello Fawks, I assume Dumbledore will not here of this?- Atem thought to the bird who only trilled in a laughing manner.

~of course Harry-King. I see you are not doing well. May I offer my help?~ Atem smiled as Fawks tilted his head. It had been a long time since they had seen their feathered friend.

-This is not something your tears can heal my dear friend- The phoenix looked taken aback and worry filled his black eyes. Atem smiled reassuringly.

-we should go flying again. I bet I could beat you this time- Yuki thought to the Phoenix trying to turn the conversation to a light hearted topic. Fawks puffed out his chest ~in your dreams Draco-King, I Fawks of the Flight have never lost~ Atem chuckled which turned into a slight cough. Yuki looked sharply at him fear rippling off of him in waves.

~Harry-King, Draco-King, do not forget, you are not alone in this battle there are many willing to help~ His song was softer with a hint of sadness. Yuki and Atem gulped. He had sensed that neither of them were planning on letting anyone join them in the final battle. Yuki squeezed Atems hand reassuringly as they made their way to the back near Ron and Hermoine.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Atem sat at the dining table absentmindedly picking at his food. A large leather bound tome sat open next to his plate. He would occasionally take a bite of food while turning another page. He ran his finger down the pages and nodded to himself occasionally as if understanding the cryptic symbols that filled the book.

At the Slytherin table a similar phenomenon was occurring (although Yuki was eating more than Atem was) the silver haired teen was bent over a similarly large book turning page after page. Underlining, circling, and making notes on the side of the pages.

Blaze was unfazed by his new friend's behavior. It was common for the boy to come to the Great Hall with a book or two stashed in his robe. The only difference today was the veracity in which he poured over the massive tome. Blaze was amazed by the fact that Yuki had managed to get through a fourth of the book just during dinner alone.

Back at the Gryffindor table Hermoine finally inquired about the massive book.

"It was a gift from our teacher for helping her out. I wanted to double check a few things before tonight's Dueling Club meeting." Across the table Ron nearly choked on his roast beef.

"That's tonight?" he sputtered after dislodging the offending piece of meat. Ginny rolled her eyes and took a biscuit from the center of the table.

"Yes Ron it's tonight. I can't believe you forgot about it. All Prefects are required to go. Didn't you read the bulletin? It's been up for over three weeks." Hermoine replied slightly annoyed. Ron reached for a chicken leg and glanced sideways at Atem.

"I've been a bit preoccupied Moine`." Atem ignored the pointed glance and closed the book. Ginny eyed Atems nearly full plate as he moved to leave the table. Surprisingly enough Neville was the one to speak up.

"Aren't you going to eat something? You won't have much energy if you don't eat." Neville was a rare guest at the front end of the table now a days. He usually spent all his time with professor sprout in the green houses and went to the kitchens to eat.

Atem shook his head.

"I'm not hungry plus I have to get everything prepared for the meeting." Neville gave him a look but he turned and left the hall soon followed by Yuki. Hermoine turned to Neville who was sipping his pumpkin juice.

"This is a rare occurrence. Did you finish up early?" Neville shook his head making his shoulder length hair fall out of its loose ponytail.

"No, I asked if I could go early since we have the dueling club today." Hermoine nodded as the plates began clearing.

"We should head that way. I'm curious as to what they will be teaching us exactly." Neville stated as he stood from the table.

The Group met up with Luna in the hall and headed towards the Room of Requirement. They hadn't entered it since the last DA meeting. Ginny motioned for them to stop walking and placed her finger in front of her lips.

"Listen, I think their fighting over the lesson." The group slowly moved forward so they could all hear the quarrel.

"I'm fine Yuki! I've been shifting all day. I even increased it to every ten minutes so I could teach today." Atem stood against the wall with his arms crossed. Yuki meanwhile pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"But, you still haven't healed yet. I don't want you stressing your system more than you have to. Sev is fixing up some potions for you to lessen the pressure and strain more. Please," Yuki placed his hand on Atems shoulders. Atem looked up slightly. "I don't want to lose you again."

"Fine. I figured you would do something like this." Atem sighed making Yuki raise an eyebrow. "But, we will follow my lesson plan." Yuki smiled and kissed Atem on the forehead.

"Of course."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Atem sighed. As they had expected most of the school had shown up for the meeting. After getting everyone seated Yuki placed a sonorous charm on himself.

"Can everyone hear me? Can everyone see me?" he asked grinning. The 6th and 7th year boys grimaced. "Now I would like everyone to put their wands away there will be no magic used during these meetings unless we say otherwise."

The room filled with groans, gasps, and grumbled curses. " spells and curses are not the only way to fight or defend yourselves. For the next month we will be focusing on hand to hand combat." The groans grew louder. "now I would like two volunteers."

Neville stood up soon followed by Blaze and made their way towards the stage.

"Now everyone the purpose of this maneuver is to use you opponents strength against them. I want both of you to attack us with everything you have. We will not use our hands." The crowd was uneasy. They had seen the fight against the teachers and the two students didn't stand a chance.

Right before Yuki announced for them to begin Atems face paled and narrowed his eyes in confusion. His hand moved to his neck slowly as if he was thinking or searching for something. His hand slowly fell and he motioned for them to begin only to clasp his hand to his mouth.

He suddenly began coughing uncontrollably. His gut twisted and contracted. His throat began burning. He could feel wetness on his hand. He pulled his hand away trying to catch his breath. Gasps filled the room as the students saw the blood that splattered across his hand. His body lurched and blood spilled from his mouth. The force knocked him to his knees. The room began spinning. Blood spurted from his mouth again as the coughing continued. He couldn't stop it.

"Atem!" Yuki's worried voice cut through the hazy shouts that surrounded him. Then all went black.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A warm hand held his tightly as murmured voices bustled around him. The smell of disinfectants invaded his nostrils. _Hospital Wing._ Slowly he recollected the Lesson and then the sensation in this throat which was soon followed by him coughing up blood in front of the whole school. Slowly the voices began to fade as he drifted back into the darkness of sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Hermoine held her head in her hands as tears streamed down her face.

"He was hiding it the whole time Hermoine." Ron stated looking into the fire. Hermoine looked up and out the window.

"Everyone has secrets Ron. I just wish he would have let us help." She placed her head in her hands again. _He reminds me of Harry. Never asking for help and trying to solve everything alone. At least he has Yuki though._

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: They will be referred to as Draco and Harry here

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Draco ran down the empty corridors cursing himself. He had woken to find his mate missing from his bed again. _Where are you?_ Something must have happened. His gut was twisted with fear. The coughing fit showed that that his current couldn't withstand much more.

Turning the corner he spotted a silhouette on the edge of the astronomy tower. _No, please no._ Draco flash stepped to the astronomy tower appearing behind the figure. His heart stopped.

His mate stood on the edge of the tower soaking wet while a storm raged around him. Ignoring his surroundings he flashed to the tower.

Harry looked up slightly as Draco reached out. Slowly he raised his hand towards Draco when time slowed down. Lighting flashed as the edge crumbled below Harry's feet. His eyes widened as he fell towards the ground.

"HARRY!" Draco leapt off of the tower and dove after him. He grabbed Harry's outstretched arm and pulled him in to his embrace. There was a rip as Draco released his wings flying them safely to he ground where his legs crumpled beneath him.

"Why did you run away?" Draco muttered into Harry's hair.

"I needed to think. The next thing I knew I was on the tower." Draco stroked his mate hair

"We need to get inside before we catch a cold from this storm."

Slowly Draco stood and made his way to their private rooms carrying Harry in his arms.

He sat his mate on the bed and grabbed a few towels. It would not be a good idea to use magic around him right now.

"I'm sorry Draco." Harry whispered while Draco dried his hair. He let the towel fall and cupped Harry's face locking eyes with him.

"You're an idiot you know that. You were coughing up blood less than 10 hours ago and you go wandering around in a storm to think!" Harry looked away.

"I don't want anyone to get hurt. I don't want to lose anyone else." Draco sighed sat beside him.

"Is that what you went to think about? They are going to fight in the war no matter what. It would be better to make sure their prepared instead of pushing them away."

"But" Draco placed a finger on Harry's lips.

"We are going to tell them. End of story. This has been eating you up since we decide to come back. It stops now. They may be able to help with your current issue as well. I've been researching quite a bit and I think I may have found a way for you to revert to your true form without destroying the school"

A/N: It's done! Yay! I've written this damn chapter three times. The first time my computer got fried so I lost the whole thing then it turned really emo the second time. Well with this chapter I give you some art I made of Harry and Draco as Atem and Yuki. Next chapter will have Harry in his full Kutillian form. Don't forget to R&R. I want your predictions, ideas, opinions, and over all thoughts!

they wont let me past the link in the chapter so there will be a link to it on my page be sure to check it out!


	15. The Truth Revealed!

Disclaimer: don't own it.

A/N: I got another Chapter done! I hope you all enjoy this one. Don't forget to Review and also check out the art on my profile. I have one of Harry in his full Kutillian form. Although he looks like a girl a lot. *sweat drop* My guys usually turn out quite girly any way.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Even though Christmas break was less than a month away the halls were not cheery and bright as they once were. The whole school was in shock after the Dueling meeting and the revelation of Atem's condition. Whispers about Atems sickness passed threw the halls for the next few weeks as the students wondered what would happen to their new friend. Atem had been confined to his private quarters and would not take any visitors. Ron, Hermoine, and Ginny tried multiple times but Yuki turned them away every time.

Meanwhile the order meeting had been postponed until Christmas break to hopefully find away that Atem and Yuki could attend. Dumbledore had attempted to convince Yuki to go to St. Mungo's but he would merely shake his head and leave the room.

Along with this they had not received a letter from Harry for nearly a month now. He had been contacting them every other week informing them of his safety. This had left Dumbledore and the other worried.

Ron sat groggily at the table nearly knocking over his pumpkin juice when he reached for the eggs. They had been up all night trying to find a way to help Atem to no avail. There was a screech and then the morning owls flooded the hall. To their surprise Ron, Ginny, Hermoine, Neville, Luna, Blaze, Remus, Snape, and Dumbledore all received the same cryptic letter:

_**Room of Requirement. Urgent. **_

After breakfast was over the group hurried from the hall towards their destination. Turing the corner they came to stop outside the wooden door that had appeared. Ron resisted the urge to comment on the potions masters' presence as they slowly opened the door and entered.

The room was about the size of one of the common rooms. It was decorated in warm gold's and browns. Nine comfortable looking chairs facing sat directly across from three more. Two of the three were occupied by Atem and Yuki.

Atem was as pail as he had been on the night of the meeting. Dark circles were etched below his deep green eyes as he attempted to smile which turned into more of a grimace. Yuki placed his arm around his waist to support him.

Hermoine and Ginny held back their tears as they took in the sight of their friend in such a frail condition. While the others stopped and stared at the boys Snape walked forward and sat next to Atem.

"I thought I told you two to wait till break?" he said as he placed his hand on Atem's wrist and began checking his pulse and then vitals. When he had finished he rubbed his forehead.

"I see. Well I guess it finally is time to fix this crazy mess you two made. Maggi should have predicted this. Crazy old bat." He looked up at the rest of the group who, all aside from Blaze and Albus, were gawking at him. "Will you sit down already? There's a lot we have to do if we don't want the school destroyed." Confusion filtered over their faces and was soon replaced with shock as Atem raised his hand and suddenly the door slammed shut behind them. With another flick of his wrist they were in their chairs facing the odd trio.

Suddenly Atems body slumped forward into Yuki's arms. Snape helped him set Him back in the chair.

"What the?" Ron sputtered as Hermoines eyes widened as a few tears slid down her cheek.

"What happened? Is he ok…" Her voice faded as Atem raised his head weakly. Yuki nodded and sighed.

"I told you not to use any of your powers until you were better damn it! We don't know what it could do to you." He almost hissed to his mate. Atem just looked up at him weakly and blinked. He had no clue how to start. They had spent all this time researching the ceremony but never even thinking about how to tell everyone the truth.

-what was that muggle game again? 20 questions?- Yuki thought to Sev and Atem. Atem laughed hoarsely causing the other to wince slightly.

-what the hell I could use some entertainment go ahead. Let's see how long it takes them to figure it out. I bet 20 galleons Remus will be first, excluding Albus- Atem thought back to him. Snape merely shook his head.

"Only you two would turn this into a game." He whispered under his breath. Atem merely smiled largely causing the 9 across from them to become more confused.

"Why exactly have you called us here?" Remus said harshly causing Atem to shrink back slightly.

"The truth. That is why you are all here. We put our full trust and essentially our lives into your hands once again." Yuki Stated bowing his head. "Since were not exactly sure how to start this little explanation we will answer any questions you have first." Remus narrowed his eyes.

"Any question? And you will answer truthfully?" Atem nodded. "Then I want you to tell me, what is Atem sick with? His scent is continually shifting between nothing and decaying flesh" Atem looked at the ground before speaking.

"I'm Dieing. And no this cannot be cured by any healer in the world. Even phoenix tears can't help this. You see unlike you we are not human. We are beings born from Mother Magic and Father Time to help end this war. We recently encountered a problem after coming to the school. My magical power was too strong and we feared we would not be able to co exist with the students easily so we researched and found a way to seal part of our powers away for the time being." Atem took a breath and continued.

"It worked at first but I was left fairly vulnerable. I was unsure how to correctly place my diminished powers and lost control when assaulted by the massive amount of magic around me. Instinctively my body tried to absorb the magic around me to make up for the portion I was missing. Since I unconsciously did it I was unaware and thought nothing of it. Then I started feeling a bit off. Since I didn't realize I was absorbing magic I couldn't manipulate it and connect it with my own core."

Atems voice was fading from talking so much. Yuki motioned with his hand and a glass of water appeared in his hand. They sat there in silence while Atem drank. Yuki rubbed his back while Snape checked him over again.

Hermoine and Ginny were on the verge of again tears. Ron took Hermoines hand while Blaze took Ginny's. Dumbledore no longer had his mysterious twinkle in his eyes as Atem continued.

"The magic caused a backlash effect but we misinterpreted it. I thought we had not sealed off enough of my power and that it was destroying the body structure I was currently maintaining. We sealed off more of my power and I got worse. We have a theory that if I return to my true form and unlock all my power again it should push out the foreign magic that is making my body attack its self." There was another silence and then Luna spoke in her calm manner as if none of this was of any shock.

"If all you have to do is return to your true form why don't you do it?" They looked pointedly at Atem.

"Were not sure what will happen exactly. If I were to revert to my true form the massive release of my power could easily destroy Hogwarts. The pressure from my power could crush this place to rubble and many of the students may not be able to handle it. Or it could just cause a wave of warmth to spread through Scotland were not sure" He said barely above a whisper. They all gulped.

"This is why we have asked you all here." Yuki stated looking them in the eyes. "We need you all to act as anchors for the shield that will contain Atem." Slowly one by one they agreed.

"There is one little piece of information that we have yet to tell you all. Just like how these are not our true forms, Atem and Yuki are not our true names." Atem said poking his fingers together.

"Then what are your real names?" Neville asked curious as all the others.

"Well before we tell you, you have to promise not to attack or hurt either of us and also remember we love each other no matter what happened in the past." Atem quickly said scooting their chairs back to put distance between them. They just looked at them oddly.

They both stood up and Yuki introduced himself.

"Hello my name is Draco Malfoy and this is my mate Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you all." The room went silent again as tension filled the air. No one moved.

Suddenly Luna stood up and danced her way over to them. She held out her hand in a dreamy manner.

"Hello Draco, I'm Luna Lovegood. You have changed a lot as have you Harry." The others slowly were coming out of their shell shocked states. Remus was the second to respond. Suddenly he had Harry in a warm embrace. Harry could feel the tears landing on his shoulder.

"Why? Why didn't you come to us sooner? Were all here for you cub. I thought I lost you. And when that letter came…" His voice trailed off as Harry embraced him. Hermoine and Ginny were crying as they came forward to embrace Harry. Ron sat frozen in his chair.

"Is it really you mate?" he asked Harry who nodded.

"Yes Ron It's really me. I'm sorry for hiding all of this from you all for so long but it was the best way for us to infiltrate Voldemort's inner circle." Suddenly Draco froze and Harry's eyes widened. As they all stepped back a step. Snape was on his feet with Draco's collar in his hand.

"You two did what?" It suddenly became very difficult for everyone other than Draco and Harry to breathe. Draco's eyes flashed silver.

"Let go of me." Snape instantly let go and sunk into a kneeling position.

"I apologize your majesty." His voice sounded forced and strained as if he was fighting against himself. Harry placed his hand on Draco's arm and suddenly the pressure was gone. Draco's eyes slowly faded back to their normal blue color. Snape collapsed on the ground panting.

"We only went and joined him as fake allies. He saw our strength and approached us. This was the easiest way to learn about all his plans with out placing you in harms way Sev. He is already suspicious of you and your allegiance to the order." The room was silent again as Severus stood up until Harry began coughing again. Blood splattered the floor once again.

"We need to hurry he doesn't have much time left to stay in this form. I have everything is set up in the backroom. Follow me." Yuki informed them as he lifted Harry princess style and proceed to the door behind them.

The room was as large as the great hall. In the center a large circle had been etched into the stone floor. Inside the circle an Octagon was etched every other side had a symbol representing the four elements etched as well.

Draco laid Harry down in the cross sections in the center of the circle. He slowly slipped off his shirt revealing what looked like rotting flesh that now covered his back and shoulders.

Hermoine and Ron were placed at the two points connecting the Water symbol, Ginny and Blaze were placed at the points connecting fire, Severus and Remus were placed for earth, and lastly Neville and Luna Were placed for air. Dumbledore stood at the back of the circle while Draco took the front.

"Albus, you are keyed to the wards correctly?" Draco asked the Headmaster who nodded. "I need you to shift them to completely enclose this circle like a giant bubble of sorts. He cannot be touching anything." Albus nodded and raised his hands. As he began chanting Draco began telling each of the others of their role.

"I need each of you to cut your finger and place a drop of blood on your point and another on the elemental symbol connecting you and your partner." He handed Ron the knife to start. With a hiss of pain he cut his finger and did as Draco said. It continued around the circle until the knife was returned to Draco.

"Alright each of your magical cores will be connected to the ward. You have all learned about how to channel magic through your wand and control the amount that is used. The same principal applies here. You will be able to feel the amount each person is putting into the ward. Your goal is to match the amount Hermoine is placing into it since she as well as Ginny and Luna have the best control." They all nodded when the circle began glowing bright blue as the ward fully enclosed Harry.

"Let us begin." Draco said as he unrolled multiple scrolls and uncorked a vial of Harry's blood. He dabbed each of his fingers with the blood and began making hand signs.

"Dog, Ram, Horse, Dragon, Snake, Ox, Ram, Monkey, Tiger, Ram" he slammed his hands down on the unrolled scroll in front of him and Harry was lifted into the air. Air whipped around his body as he floated there. His skin began glowing slightly and then faded. Draco continued the same thing again and again until only one scroll remained.

"This one contains more than half of his power everyone. You should close your eyes and focus all your senses on the ward." They followed his directions and closed their eyes. Draco placed his hands on the scroll and focused. The blood on his hands flowed over the markings and lines on its surface tracing them in red glowing light. Draco's appearance began to shift. His ears became pointed and his canines elongated slightly. His skin gained light silvery stripes and a soft glow. His pupils became slit as his eyes shifted to the eerie silver.

"Kai!" his voice echoed through their very souls as an ear spitting scream ripped forth from Harry. There was a great pressure pushing against all of them. All the air was pushed from their lungs as they were flung back into the walls with an earsplitting 'Crack'.

Slowly Remus opened his eyes, soon followed by the others. Smoke filled the room obscuring their view of where Harry had been. Just as he was about to call out a shadow shifted in the smoke. Then he heard what sounded like feathers rustling. The smoke shifted and they gasped. Standing were Harry had been was one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen.

His dark silver skin was decorated by black stripe markings that wrapped around his arms, legs, and face. Long black hair flowed down to the floor and a silver circlet encircled his head. His clothes had shifted into black cloth that clung to his body like a second skin shimmering in the hazy light. The shirt wrapped over his left shoulder and spiraled across his stomach while the pants cut off like shorts on the right leg spiraling around his thigh and the left side split in front of his knee showing his leg from the knee down. His nails on his hands and feet had elongated into black shining claws that looked like they could cut through anything. And then Remus blinked a few times. A pair of large silver wings protruded from the beings back. The wingspan must have been over ten feet.

Slowly another figure appeared next to him. Silver hair flowed a bit past his shoulders as light silvery stripes identical the others marked across his body. He bent forward slightly and Remus gasped as a pair of silvery wings burst forth from his back as well. Slowly Remus moved forward. His mind shouted at him to run away from the beings but he ignored it. He had to see if that was really Harry, his cub. Slowly he reached out towards the pair.

A shout came from behind him but it was too late. His foot landed on the edge of the circle and suddenly the silver haired one was inches from his face. Remus winced as the creatures grip tightened on his wrist. Silver eyes bore into brown. The creature raised it hand and his claws gleamed in the light. There was a scream and then, silence.

"That is enough Draconis. He means us no harm. Let him be. I am no longer in any danger." Harry's voice was smooth and calm with a hint of exasperation. "You do not need to attack all who come near me my love." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and laid his face against his chest facing towards Remus. Slowly Harry opened his eyes and Remus froze. Gone was the familiar emerald green. They had been replaced with a glowing violet that looked deep into your soul.

"It was you" Remus whispered in shock. "At the Dursley's, you destroyed the house." Harry let go of Draco's neck and turned to face Remus and the others.

"There is much more to tell you all. Due to our previous time constraint we could not go into detail on anything. But as I am now fully healed we may now speak of the coming battle and revisit the time after which I disappeared." He stepped forward and then paused as his eyes wandered over those they had gathered.

"Hmm…? I never realized you all had that potential. Interesting. I think some training is in order. Curious quite curious. A mentalist," he pointed to Ron who was struggling to stand up, "Quincy," He looked at Blaze who showed no change of expression. "Shape shifter," He smiled at Remus whose eyes widened in shock. "Earth bender," He turned to Neville with a knowing smile. "Telepath," He pointed at Hermoine whose mouth now formed an 'O' "Seer," He smirked at Luna who waved back dreamily. "Shin," He looked over at Severus who raised an eyebrow. "It seems we miss read that one. We also have a Fire Bender" His eyes locked with Ginny who smirked "and a Rea." He looked over at Albus who only smiled with his annoying twinkle in his eye. "Amazing. And I thought we would have trouble. Well shall we return to the sitting room and continue our meeting?"

Harry and Draco walked past their stunned friends towards the other room. As they neared the door it shimmered and shifted into a large archway to allow for them to pass through easily with their wings. Silently the others followed a few steps behind. As they passed through the archway they noticed minor changes to the room. The chairs were now replaced with large pillows laid across the floor. Harry and Draco summoned their pillows to the side of the fire and sat on their knees waiting for the others to take their places. This time Severus sat across from the boys waiting to hear what they had yet to tell him.

"I shall start from the beginning. My story starts from before I had even heard of Hogwarts or Wizards." His eyes looked at them all sadly and Draco took his hand. Their skin glimmered like gems in the wavering firelight. "I will have to ask you all not to speak until we are done no matter what we say." They nodded.

"At the age of five my Uncles business was failing. He had tried scheme after scheme but they all failed. It was then, one night after getting drunk he found me in the pantry trying to find some type of food being as I had not eaten for two days. He pulled me from the pantry and threw me across the room. That was the first night he raped me. I was then turned into a sex slave and sold weekly to the highest bidder." Remus's knuckles where white while Ron, Hermoine, and the others had a look of disgust and pity etched into their faces. Harry continued, "This continued until the letters began to arrive. When I started school Vernon was too afraid to try anything so I was able to live in the house only getting minor punishments. Then after Sirius died and the order confronted him he snapped. He no longer feared me or the order. I buried my self deep within grief and became unaware of my surroundings and anything that was happening until it was too late. The night I returned 'home' the rape began again. Soon after I attempted to kill myself. He found me bleeding in the shower and after bandaging my wounds he sent me to one of the many customers he had waiting. After a while he had gained enough money and didn't care what happened to me or so I thought. On the night of the Death Eater attack He entered my room with a butcher's knife and attempted to kill me. He ended up falling on the knife and killing himself. I managed to stun the death eaters after fighting off the cruciatus curse. I fled from the house ignoring my wounds and finally passed out by a deserted road." Draco squeezed his hand and continued with his side of the story.

"I happened across a 'Special' Death eater meeting where my father was committing unspeakable things. It was then that I made my final decision and refused to join Voldemort's ranks. My father began torturing me and when I finally had my chance I gathered my belongings and ran. I want you all to know I only acted the way I did at school to keep up the charade. I apologize for all of the pain I caused you all." He bowed his head slightly and then continued on. "I was perused by Death Eaters but I soon lost them. I was flying over the countryside when I happed a cross Harry who was passed out by a tree. A few unsightly muggles were voicing some choice things that did not sit well with me so I 'forced' them to leave. I then took Him to Severus's Manor where I tried to stop the bleeding to no avail. Sev found me holding Harry bloody body and crying. I never knew he had been through anything that horrible. We finally managed to get the wounds to close and fed him dreamless sleep potions. I did not leave his bedside at all. I felt a strange connection to him that I now know as love. I was confronted by Mother Magic while I fell asleep by Harry's bed. She informed me that we were not human and her fear for Harry's condition since our powers are mostly based on thought. When I awoke Harry was gone. I later found him at the Dursley's house where you all got the distress call from. Harry had activated some of his transformation and was out of control. I managed to calm him and return to the manor." Harry began to speak again.

"Maggi, it was the nickname we gave to Mother Magic, Asked Sev to become our guardian and stay with us while we trained. He accepted and Traveled with us to a separate dimension where we trained in every sort of thing imaginable. We found that Sev had some minor shadow manipulation abilities which were not fully developed. I think your powers must have increased from being around us during the shift." Harry Paused and then continued.

"As we said before we are Kutillians. Our species is connected with every living and non living thing on this planet giving us power beyond our original comprehension. Due to this we are considered the Kings of the magical and non magical world. The species we were closest connected have more dominant features and stronger effects on our power and abilities.

For example Draco's family had vela, vampire, wizard, and elf blood running through their veins. So there for Draco acquired the sight and senses of the elf and vampire, the beauty of the vela and the magic of the wizard.

I on the other hand, due to my mothers muggle blood have a few more than the concentrated blood that purebloods would have. I have lycan, elf, vampire, wizard, dragon, snake, and falcon blood. I gained the flight of the falcon, fiery temper of the dragon, beauty of the elf and vampire, the cunning and slyness of the snake, the magic of the wizard, and the enhanced senses from all of them.

After our training, we were acknowledged as Multiple Animagi, metamophaguses, and telepaths. We are also masters in element bending, spell bending, wand less speechless magic, willing, Magic speak, Muggle weaponry and fighting, Partial human transfiguration, occlumency, legemency, Divination, and Time Space manipulation. We also mastered our Zampaktos and Multiple Jutsus. Father Time informed us that combined, we were stronger than Maggi." Harry looked at them all. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from him. They finally knew and still loved him. Hesitantly Hermoine raised her hand.

"Um, I was just wondering, how old are you two exactly? I mean you mentioned time manipulation so you must be older than you appear." Draco and Harry laughed.

"Well if you calculate the time laps we created for training and some of the time travel mishaps we had, we would be around 156 years old. The time laps for us was for every hour you guys lived we lived five days. Then we got stuck with Merlin on our first attempt time traveling. We had to study there until we figured out how to get back."

Luna yawned slightly informing them that they had spent the entire day in the room with Harry and Draco. Neville turned to look at them.

"What will you do now? Are you going to stay and keep the Yuki Atem facade going?" Harry nodded.

"We will resume the forms of Atem and Yuki while at Hogwarts but we will return to our humanoid forms when dealing with the order or making appearances as the Kings of the Magical world. I'm hoping we won't have to announce out titles until after Voldemort is defeated." Draco squeezed Harry's hand. "Speaking of the Order, where have you been holding meetings? I assume you never returned to Number 5 after it was compromised." Dumbledore nodded.

"We have been holding them here for the time being but it is difficult for the members to come and go due to the Apparation wards." Harry Pondered for a moment before speaking.

"I have a few manors and homes I inherited after Sirius died as well as the potter estates. I would be willing to let you use one of them for order meetings and the like. We will need a safe place for us to plan the coming battle." Harry held out his hand to the Headmaster who took it.

"I would like all of you to come to the estate we are going to use for the Order over break so we can begin your training." They all nodded. Harry smiled and clapped his hands together. His appearance rippled and shifted back to Atem. Ron just shook his head.

"Freaky mate."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A/N: R&R! Give me some feed back! Yes I know I said in an earlier chapter Dumbledore would be evil but it just worked better with him being good. Next chapter is the order meeting and Kazumi and Taylor return! An outing in the muggle world!


End file.
